Acero negro bajo la luna
by kurokotetsu
Summary: El principio de la historia de mi shinigami. Los momentos de antes de entrar a la academía.
1. 0 Prólogo

Oscuridad. Negro. Eso es todo lo que mis ojos podían ver. Abrí los ojos al nuevo día mientras me pregunto que es esa extraña elucubración, esa fascinante alucinación, esa deprimente imaginación que la gente comentaba, deseaba. Esa cosa que le llamaban luz. Nunca había conocido nada parecido a eso. Me levanté mientras ese recurrente pensamiento desaparecía como cada mañana. Ya me había acostumbrado a pensar en esas cosas, especialmente al despertar. No duraba demasiado tiempo, y no afectaba mi vida en nada.

Rutinariamente agarré el cuchillo que reposaba a mi lado y revisé su filo. Estaba perfecto, como siempre. Lo limpiaba y afilaba todos los días, con esmero. Era como si mi vida dependiera de ese frágil trozo de metal. Y así era, de no ser por esa pequeña cosa habría muerto varias veces. Después de todo así funcionaba este lugar este lugar, el octogésimo distrito. Matar o morir, una máxima tan simple, regía mi vida y la vida de todos los que vivíamos aquí. Todas mis acciones, pensamientos, esfuerzos, toda mi vida se resumía en una sola palabra, sobrevivir. No tenía ningún sueño, solo pasaba la vida esforzándome por poder ver el siguiente amanecer. No me parecía triste, ni molesto. Era la forma en la que pasaba todos mis días, no conocía nada más.

Abrí la puerta del almacén que había escogido para dormir esa noche. No era buena idea quedarse demasiado tiempo en el mismo lugar. El movimiento constante era una de esas habilidades básicas que uno aprendía. La fresca brisa matinal traía un poco de rocío mezclado, dándole un cualidad revigorizante muy agradable. También el olor característico de este lugar estaba presente en el aire. Aspiré profundamente, intentando olvidar ese fuerte aroma, tan familiar que casi me daba miedo. Después de toda la sangre derramada con violencia no debería ser un olor al que uno se debería acostumbrar pero era la firma de este lugar. Con esto me terminé de despertar y me preparé para otro día.

Fue un día normal. Encontrar agua, la cual le robé a un pobre idiota que pasaba por ahí con un corte en la mano en la que sostenía la cantimplora, y huir. Correr ante cualquier encuentro, ya que ser un joven solitario te convertía en un blanco apetitoso. Especialmente en este lugar que el solo hecho de respirar te convertía en alguien a quien atacar. Solo había tenido una sola batalla en todo el día, un hombre al que le había sacado el ojo y había huido. Luchar era mí último recurso, ya que agotaba y podría volverse peligroso, así que lograr pasar con un solo combate era una buena señal. Un día delicioso y tranquilo, al menos para como eran mis jornadas normalmente.

Ociosamente buscaba un lugar ligeramente resguardado. Hacía tiempo que la noche había oscurecido el cielo. Estaba relativamente relajado, el día tan calmado me dio cierta esperanza de tener una noche igual. Después de entrar en un callejón lleno de escombros para ver si había algún lugar decente en el que acomodarse, esa vana ilusión cayó estrepitosamente de mi cabeza. Un grupo do hombres bloqueaba la salida, con esa típica sonrisa de estar sedientos de sangre. Una expresión conocida y peligrosa.

-¿Tienes agua?- Preguntó el que estaba más cerca. Aún tenía la cantimplora que había robado en la mañana, así que la lancé a los pies del hombre. Era dudoso que sirviera de algo pero existía la posibilidad de que me dejaran en paz si cumplía sus peticiones. Recogió la botella y la acerco a su oído mientras la agitaba, verificando su contenido. -¿Eso es todo?- Asentí mientras su sonrisa se acentuaba. –Esto no es suficiente. Somos varios hombres maduros aquí y esta pequeña cantidad difícilmente nos podrá satisfacer. Entonces ¿qué harás por nosotros?- Dijo mientras meneaba la cabeza con un teatral además, haciendo una expresión de falsa preocupación. La sonrisa volvió de forma relampageante, intentando casuar la impresión de que una idea acababa de cruzar por su cabeza. Esta parodia de una actuación parecía divertir a más no poder a sus compañeros. Probablemente todo esto estaba planeado de antemano y el espectáculo solo era su diversión preliminar antes del gran acto que se avecinaba.- Tienes la cara bastante delicada y con tu pelo largo casi pareces una niña. ¿Qué te parece si nos satisfaces en otro sentido y nosotros no te matamos? Es un buen trato. No eres exactamente mi tipo pero hace tiempo que tengo cierta necesidad y no he encontrado a ninguna mujer que se encargue de esto. Y supongo que mis amigos aquí presentes piensan igual.

El hombre parecía estar seguro de que aceptaría que me violara mientras me dejaran con vida. Sonreía lascivamente mientras sus compañeros reían, gozando el acto antes de su realización. Cuando llegó enfrente mío estaba casi desnudo, solo con un taparrabos. Apoyó su mano en mi hombro y apretó con fuerza. Sin embargo su felicidad se cortó tan abruptamente como la garganta que acababa de cortar con mi cuchillo. La sangre empezó a brotar y mi cubrió la cara. El espeso líquido me cubrió la cara y se deslizo por mi cuello y cuerpo, tiñéndolo de un rojo oscuro. Todo eso sucedía mientras el hombre se agarraba la garganta y con ojos desorbitados hacía ese sonido gorgoteante de alguien que se ahoga con su propia sangre. Era casi cómica su expresión, esa combinación de incredulidad por haber sido herido así por un joven, de dolor por la garganta abierta que derramaba el bermejo fluido en su traquea y de miedo ante la vida que se ahogaba por ese mismo fluido. Finalmente dejo de moverse pero era fácil decir por el persistente sonido de burbujas que aún respiraba. No duraría mucho pero definitivamente aún estaba vivo.

Los hombres que estaban en la entrada les costo entender que su compañero estaba muriendo. Un espeso líquido entraba en sus cerebros, impregnando su conciencia, dándole un sentido de realidad a la inevitable muerte del hombre que estaba enfrente suyo a manos de un niño. Cuando por fin terminaron de digerir lo que pasaba un grito colectivo rasgo sus gargantas y se lanzaron contra mi. Debían de ser más de diez hombres, y aunque el espacio solo dejaría que se me acercaran un par juntos era más que suficiente para matarme dentro de poco tiempo. Al menos me llevaría a un par conmigo. O eso intentaría, pues un pequeño cuchillo no era la mejor arma para enfrentarse a tanta gente.

El ataque fue rápido. Se abalanzaron sobre mí, deseando desgarrar la carne y derramar la sangre, buscar venganza por el compañero caído. Un par de espadas que relucieron entre los agresores terminaron de firmar mi sentencia. El primero fue demasiado impulsivo y logre meterme bajo su brazo para alcanzar su pecho pero el peso muerto me afecto lo suficiente como para que el cuchillo del que venía a su lado entrara en mi brazo izquierdo. Al retirarme el cuchillo se quedo clavado y me permitió herir al bastardo ese pero mi brazo estaba inmovilizado. Un par de ataques de los que estaban atrás me llevaron a quedar con la espalda en la pared. Habiendo abandonado toda mi esperanza me lancé una última vez a la carga. Una espada cortó el tendón de mi muñeca derecha, haciéndome perder toda la fuerza de mi mano. El cuchillo cayó al suelo, deslizándose entre los dedos inertes. Después de varios años por fin era mi turno de morir. Me entristecía pensar que todo terminaría y que ya no podía hacer nada pero sabía desde hacía años que una situación como esta sería el final de todo.

Uno me agarró del cuello, ahorcándome, mientras me volvía a empujar contra la pared. Entonces sentí algo entrar en mi costado. Me harían sufrir por matar a dos de sus amigos, convirtiéndome en un alfiletero humano. Mi predicción resulto correcta. Las espadas y cuchillos de esos hombres entraron y salieron de mi cuerpo repetidas veces. No las conté pero al menos cada uno de ellos me corto personalmente y probablemente lo disfruto. Ahora que estaba derrotado y sufriendo los volví a escuchar reír. El dolor entumecía mis sentidos. Me pareció que perdía el conocimiento, pero dejaron de torturarme antes de que pasara, antes que la bendición del olvido me llevara. Sentí como me soltaban pero el descenso parecía no terminar. Sin embargo supe que estaba en el suelo cuando empezaron a patearme.

Ya estaba resignado cuando me pareció discernir un grito. Vagos ruidos de una batalla parecían desarrollarse a en la lejanía, casi en un mundo diferente al que yo estaba. Mi sangre que salía en regulares pulsos se mezclaba con la de los hombres que había herido. Logré abrir los ojos pero mi visión estaba tan borrosa que sólo logre distinguir que estaban distraídos con algo en la entrada del callejón. Quería aprovechar la oportunidad para escapar pero a pesar de todos mis esfuerzos lo único que logre fue sentarme.

Cuando logre conseguir cierto control de mis sentidos todo había acabado. Una figura aún difusa estaba justo enfrente de mí. No causaba diferencia alguna. Después de todo si me mataban esos matones o quien los había liquidado a ellos ¿qué importaba? Mi muerte seguía siendo el resultado final. Intenté al menos ver directamente a los ojos de quien se encargaría de terminar mi vida. Sin embargo me fue imposible enfocar a esa persona lo suficiente. Mientras esperaba el golpe fatal lo único que llego fue una suave voz.

-Pareces estar vivo. Y conciente. Es interesante ver a alguien que haya recibido ese castigo y tenga aún una expresión desafiante- Era una voz femenina bastante agradable pero eso no me importaba. Hombres y mujeres, todos somos animales sádicos, disfrutando de la sangre. Me pregunté si era linda. No causaba diferencia pero de todos modos la pregunta cruzó mi cabeza.

-Vete a la mierda.- Le respondí pensando que se quería burlar un poco de su presa antes de descuartizarla. No sería la primera vez que veía esa actitud, a pesar de que sí parecía ser la última. Yo no lo había hecho nunca, no veía la utilidad de burlarse de un enemigo caído.

-No. No quiero. ¿Quieres que te cure?

-¿Para matarme después? No gracias.

-No te mataría.

-Entonces me torturarás o me harás tu juguete. No me salvarías si no quisieras nada a cambio. Nadie en este lugar haría algo como eso.

-Pues se puede decir que serías algo como mi juguete, sí. Pero ¿prefieres morir?

-¿A ser utilizado? Sí.

-¿Y puedes evitar que te ayude? No pareces tener fuerzas para defenderte más.

-Perra.- Sin embargo tenía razón y no pude hacer nada mientras cosía las heridas que tenía en el cuerpo. Era extrañamente cuidadosa, casi como si no quisiera hacerme daño. Tal vez no quería que le guardara rencor para evitar futuros problemas. Para mi sin embargo el futuro era negro ya que alguien que había matado a todos esos hombres sin problemas no podría ser derrotada por una persona con mi fuerza. Tendría que buscar la forma de escapar después, aunque también eso se veía difícil.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-¿Qué te importa? Si seré tu juguete me llamarás como quieras.

-No te falta razón, lo haría si te convirtieras en eso. No te preocupes no quiera hacerte mi juguete, estaba bromeando contigo. Lo siento.

-Muy graciosa.

-Entonces ¿cómo te llamas?

-No tengo nombre.

-¿Qué?

-Que no tengo nombre. Nunca nadie me dio uno y no lo necesito.

-Pues si vas a ser mi alumno sí lo necesitarás.

-¿Tu alumno?

-Así es. No se por que pero me pareció que podrías ser un buen estudiante. ¿Te interesa?

Nunca había escuchado esas palabras. Me estaba proponiendo relacionarme con otro ser humano. Ni sabía que responder sólo intentaba distinguir su cara entre esa neblina que cubría mi mundo, quería ver a ese alguien que parecía estar interesada en mí. Lo único que vi fue una negra cabellera. Sin embargo era extraño para mí la oportunidad para conocer a otra persona. Siempre había estado solo, no sabía como reaccionar a una situación así. Era algo tan desconocido para mí como si me hubieran llevado a un país desconocido, donde ni siquiera sabía el vocabulario más básico para comunicarme.

-Bueno respóndeme cuando te despiertes. Perdiste bastante sangre y debió ser doloroso aunque no hayan herido ninguna parte vital, así que será mejor si descansas. Te sentirás mejor y podrás darme una respuesta. Consúltalo con el Dios de Sueño.

Por alguna razón me sentí relajado. Deje que mis parpados cayeran y que el sueño se apoderada de mí. Me sentía extrañamente bien. Sentí como si una sonrisa intentará romper la expresión de mi cara. Nunca supe si esa sonrisa llego a aflorar en mis labios ya que me desmayé antes, pensando en que parecía como si mi vida empezara una nueva etapa. Casi me parecio ver un pequeño punto que rompía la monotonía de ese negro que siempre me envolvía.


	2. 1 De la sangre nace un nombre

El golpe callo con fuerza sobre mis pobres costillas. Sabía que venía pero no pude hacer nada. Salí volando varios metros antes de caer de espaldas, sin aire en los pulmones. Era casi repetitivo el castigo que sufría mi tórax. Después de quedarme tendido un momento para recuperar el aliento perdido volví a levantarme para un nuevo intento. Unos pocos segundos después me encontraba en la misma posición de sumisión y bastante más adolorido ya que antes de mandarme a encontrar la tierra varios golpes habían caído sobre mis pobres brazos.

-¡Eres patético! Resiste un poco más. ¡Vamos!- Gritó uno de los otros alumnos.

Solo llevaba un par de días en este lugar y yo aún no había pronunciado ninguna palabra. Al despertarme había asentido ante la pregunta que se me había hecho antes de dormir, así que ahora era alumno de la mujer que me había salvado y este era mi primer día de entrenamiento. El día anterior me habían hecho descansar en una pequeña cabaña. De alguna forma mis heridas ya habían sanado pero me habían insistido que descansara ese día para recuperarme. Así por una vez pasé un día de ocio completo, recuperándome de mis heridas.

Al principio del día me habían presentado a mis tres nuevos compañeros. Habían saludado amablemente pero se quedaron sin respuesta, ya que no dije nada y aunque quisiera decir algo no tenía nombre con el que presentarme. Nadie pareció ofendido y los ejercicios empezaron inmediatamente con unas espadas de madera que escuche que se llamaban boken. Después de un breve calentamiento la Maestra decidió probar mis habilidades con una pequeña lucha. Por fin me recupere lo suficiente como para volver a levantarme.

-No es necesario seguir. Ya he visto suficiente.

Mi orgullo era demasiado grande y me obligó a seguir atacando. Los ataque fueron desviados con facilidad y una mirada divertida bailaba en los ojos de mi contrincante. Por fin decidió que era suficiente y me golpeo la rodilla con un brusco movimiento, derrotándome una vez más. Cuando estaba hincado frente a ella un segundo golpe en el cuello me remato.

-Suficiente. Ahora es una orden.- Supongo que mi mirada decía que quería seguir pero era terminante lo dicho.- No me extraña que sigas desafiante después de cómo de encontré, pero sólo te lastimarás más si sigues así. Es tu primer día y no tienes entrenamiento. Si quieres cuando hayas ganado un poco de experiencia podrás volver a intentarlo ¿te parece bien?- Me relajé un poco demostrando mi conformidad con la propuesta.- Bueno chicos, a trabajar todos.

Me sentí muy extraño ese día. La Maestra se acerco a mí con paciencia, diciéndome como sujetar la espada correctamente y la forma de golpear con ella. Eran cosas muy básicas pero se me fue el día practicando el dar pasos, el golpear, el moverme de la forma correcta. La repetición de ejercicios como avanzar, dar un paso al lado, hacían que esas cosas tan fundamentales empezaran a grabarse en mi cabeza y más importantemente en mi cuerpo. No se cuanto tiempo paso, cuando salí de mi pequeño mundo había caído el ocaso y mis compañeros se habían retirado.

Por primera vez me puse a ver mis alrededores. La cabaña en la que había dormido estaba bastante cerca pero no había otras edificaciones. No demasiado lejos se veía las últimas estribaciones del Rukongai pero ya estábamos en las afueras. Estábamos en una pequeña colina, rodeada de una leve fronda, que mientras se alejaba uno más del final de la línea de edificios se hacía más espesa. Después de haber revisado las inmediaciones la sed me llamó de regreso a la casa.

-Bienvenido.- Dijo con una sonrisa la pelirroja que era la única mujer entre los discípulos. No supe responder más que con una inclinación de cabeza. Pareció decepcionada al no tener una respuesta. Y regreso a sentarse.

Después de que me tendió una taza con agua vi a los que estaban sentados en la mesa. Estaba esa pelirroja sentada frente a mí, de cara linda y tierna, más o menos de mi edad. Era de buena complexión y aunque éramos adolescentes prometía convertirse en una belleza en un futuro no demasiado lejano. Después sentado a su lado estaba un joven de cara divertida, como si todo fuera una gran broma y únicamente él sabía que estaba atrás de todo. Era más alto que yo, aunque considerando que yo era más bien bajo el se podría definir más bien estar en el promedio. Era mayor que yo pero no por demasiado. Su pelo blanco era bastante poco natural, al igual del otro chico que estaba frene suyo que tenía el pelo azul. Era el mayor de todos y también el alumno que parecía el líder. En el entrenamiento cuando algún golpe le cayó en un ejercicio no movió la boca ni un milímetro. Su expresión seria le daba un aire aún mayor. También era más alto que la media y era robusto pero sin llegar a parecer desproporcionado. Además por lo que había visto era muy ágil. No me acordaba de los nombres de ninguno, estaba demasiado adormilado. Finalmente estaba la maestra presidiendo la mesa con los otros dos chicos a cada lado. Su corta caballera negra parecía relucir. No era especialmente hermosa pero su cara fuerte y determinada tenía cierto atractivo. Los brazos fuertes eran evidentes signos del continuo uso de la espada, al igual que el resto de su bien entrenado cuerpo. También era más alta que la norma pero quedaba en concordancia con el resto de su aspecto. Ella nunca había dicho su nombre y todos la llamaban igual: Maestra.

-¿Por qué no hablas?- Me invitó la Maestra.

-Aún no confío en ustedes.- Fue mi respuesta. A pesar de lo bien que se había sentido el entrenamiento por todo lo que sabía esta gente aún podría hacerme daño.

-¿En serio? Bueno, es normal. Pero nos aburriremos si no hay conversación. Decirnos algo no te hará daño. Al menos tu nombre.

-No tengo nombre. Ya te lo dije antes.

-No te creo.- Canturreo divertida.- Alguien debe haberte cuidado y dado un nombre. No puedes sobrevivir solo en el distrito ochenta.

-Si se puede. Con saber correr es suficiente.

-¿Ochenta?- La pelirroja intervino. Con una mirada incrédula preguntaba esto- ¿Vivías en el ochenta?

-Si.

-Pobre. Debió ser difícil.

-No me compadezcas.- Dije volteando a verla con cara de muy pocos amigos. Sin embargo ella no se espanto y aguanto mi mirada.

-Si el pobre niño que se crió en el ochenta. Me entran ganas de llorar con sólo pensarlo.- Dijo entre risas el peliblanco. Mi intento de ataque fue detenido por el líder.

-Shiro, no te burles de los otros. Y tú, nuevo, no permitiré que ataques a un compañero.- Estaba demasiado confiado. No se imagino que lo atacaría por algo así. Con un puñetazo en el estomago lo sorprendí. Estaba a punto de continuar cuando una mano se cerró alrededor de mi muñeca.

-Ao-chan tiene razón, no se permite atacar a un compañero.- Intenté repetir el ataque sorpresa pero lo único que logre fue terminar en el suelo.- Cálmate.

-¡Déjame en paz!

-¿Por qué estás tan molesto?

-¿Crees que te tengo miedo? Si quieres matarme, hazlo de una puta vez.

-¿Eso que tiene que ver?- Preguntó mientras me soltaba. No le dí ninguna respuesta pues salí rápidamente de la cabaña azotando la puerta a mi salida.

El frío aire de la noche golpeo mi cara e impacto mis pulmones. Después de todo este no era mi lugar. Me oriente y empecé a regresar a donde pertenecía, el último distrito del Rukongai. Me sentía algo triste ya que el día me había gustado pero no encajaba con la gente que estaba ahí. Además si me iba evitaría cualquier cosa que tenían en reserva para mí. Regresaría a mi vida. Nada había cambiado.

-¡Espera!- Me volteé al escuchar el grito. La pelirroja estaba corriendo con algo entre las manos.- ¡Espera por favor!- Me detuve hasta que llego a mi altura. Parecía faltarle el aliento un poco pero tardo poco tiempo en recuperarlo.- No te vayas por favor.

-¿Qué te importa? Nos conocimos hoy.

-Pero vas al peor lugar del Rukongai. ¿Cómo no me voy a preocupar?

-He vivido toda mi vida ahí.

-Lo se... pero... pero...

-Dilo.

-Me caes bien.

-¿Qué?

-No se. Apenas te conozco pero por alguna razón me caes bien. Quiero conocerte más.

-No te burles de mí.

-No lo hago. Quiero tener más amigos, aparte de Shiro-kun y Ao-kun. Y me gustaría que tú fueras uno.- No entendía esa mujer. Nos habían presentado esa mañana, no conocía mi nombre pero decía que quería ser mi amiga. Me sentía raro.

-Me voy.

-Pe...- No termino la frase al ver mi cara.- No puedo detenerte. Pero debes tener hambre, come por favor.

-¿Hambre?- Había comido algunas veces antes para conocer la sensación y había sido agradable, los sabores en mi lengua cambiaron el monótono regusto a sangre. Sin embargo no era un lujo que me podía dar demasiado seguido. Y nunca había escuchado eso del hambre.

-Es ese sentimiento en tu estómago. Un sentimiento de vacío. También gruñe y puede llegar a doler.- Era extraño. Llevaba sintiendo eso durante bastante tiempo pero no sabía que era. Y ahora esa mujer me decía su nombre y me la describía sin que yo dijera nada.- Si comes se quitara. Ten.- Desenvolvió lo que llevaba cargando. Unas bolas de arroz estaban ahí. La vi con algo de recelo pero su conocimiento sobre el asunto me hizo aventurarme a agarrar uno de los onigirs. Lo comí ávidamente. Se sentía bien en la boca y en mi estomago al llegar. Devoré el resto, disfrutándolos a pesar de la velocidad con la que engullía. Una sensación de satisfacción y plenitud llego cuando termine lo que se me ofrecía. Hacía tiempo que no me sentía tan bien.- Parece que te gusto. Me alegro.

-G...gracias.- Casi nunca había dicho esta palabra pero lo que me había dado lo ameritaba.

-No hay de que.- Parecía cómo si mi expresión de gratitud le causara una gran alegría. Era muy extraña.

-Adiós.- Después de decir esto encontré su mano alrededor de la mía.

-Se que no te puedo detener pero prométeme que te cuidaras. No te mueras allá y vuelve alguna vez a visitarme.

-¿Por qué?

-Ya te dije, me caes bien.- Me quede observándola en silencio. Paso el tiempo lentamente.

-Está bien. Me cuidaré.

-¿Y volverás?- Otro silencio.

-Tal vez.

-Es mejor que un no. Además yo creo que sí nos volveremos a ver. Así que, hasta luego.

Se fue sin esperar respuesta alguna. Caminaba lentamente y yo esperé hasta que salió de mi campo de visión. Aún esperé un rato más y regresé a mi camino. Me sentía dudoso por alguna razón desconocida pero me parecía que regresar ahora no quedaría bien.

-Es una buena chica.- Dijo lo Maestra que estaba apoyada en un árbol justo enfrente mío.- Una muy buena chica.

-Sí

-¿Realmente te vas?

-No encajo.

-Si lo haces. ¿Por qué te enojaste tanto?

-No lo se. Me molesto que se burlara de mí. El otro por costumbre. Si se mete en medio debe pagarlo.

-Shiro-chan siempre es así y Ao-chan es tenía razón. No debes atacar a un compañero.

-Supongo.

-Si te disculpas no habrá problemas.

-Te creo pero...

-Te da algo de pena. Es normal. Te sientes mejor después de un paseo y hablar un poco ¿no? Te calmaste ya.

-Sí. A veces soy un poco impulsivo y me enojo fácilmente, al menos si no ha peligro.

-Por eso puedes aguantar el abuso de la gente de allá pero te molesto tanto algo así. Eres así, no hay nada malo. Si quieres puedes volver.- Lo pensé considerándolo seriamente.

-Está bien. Regresaré.

-Genial. Vayamos.

Mi respuesta me sorprendió. A pesar de haberlo pensado bastante me salió casi involuntariamente. Me había divertido el entrenamiento, quería aprender. Los movimientos se sentían bien y la espada parecía adaptarse a mi mano. Era realmente agradable. Y además estaba esa chica. Me había conmovido el que quisiera se mi amiga. Y por ese comentario probablemente yo también quería formar una amistad con ella. Antes de darme cuenta ya estábamos frente a la cabaña.

-¡Ya llegamos!- Grito la Maestra al entrar.

-Bienvenidos.- Fue la escueta respuesta del chico de pelo azul. La chica sonrió ampliamente a modo de bienvenida. El otro chico seguía sin cambiar su expresión.

-¿No quieres decirle nada a tus compañeros ahora que regresaste?- Me recordó la mujer mayor.

-Lo...lo... siento. Reaccione demasiado agresivamente. No debí atacar a nadie.

-No te preocupes. Nadie resulto herido y Shiro tiene esa cualidad de enfurecer a la gente.- Comento el líder.- Me alegro que estés bien. Me preocupe que regresaras a ese terrible lugar.

-¿Te preocupaste?

-Claro, eres nuestro compañero, aunque hayas empezado hoy. Espero que nos llevemos bien y podamos ser amigos.- Otra persona que decía lo mismo. Tal vez si encajaba en este lugar. Los conflictos que había sentido inicialmente parecían no existir. Le sonreí.

-Yo también lo espero.

-Yo me disculpo por mi comentario anterior. No creí que te lo tomarías tan mal.- El peliblanco intervino. Sin embargo su forma de expresarse era tan ambivalente que no sabía si estaba bromeando o hablaba en serio.

-Está bien. Seré más paciente de ahora en adelante.

-¡Esa es la actitud! Bueno ahora a resolver algo que quedo inconcluso ¿cómo te llamamos?- La pregunta tan espontánea me dejo helado.

-Cuando lo encontré estaba cubierto de sangre, tanta que en vez de ser roja parecía tener un color negro profundo, y su espíritu parece ser fuerte como una espada. ¿Qué te parece acero negro, Kurokotetsu?- La Maestra me estaba dando un nombre. Una forma de llamarme a mi mismo. Susurre el nombre por lo bajo. Sonaba bien.

-Gracias.

-¿Eso es un sí¡Entonces Kuro-chan serás¡Tenémos que celebrar esto¡Hay un nuevo alumno en nuestro grupo!

Todo mundo se animo. Se sirvió agua y comida. Todos parecían animados. Incluso el estoico líder tuvo una sonrisa en los labios durante ese tiempo. Eso debía ser lo que le llamaban una fiesta. Por primera vez en demasiado tiempo baje mi guardia totalmente. Hable con la gente que estaba ahí y empecé a formar vínculos. Después de mucho tiempo y ya muy entrada la noche se decidió que era hora de dormir. Cuando todo mundo se acostó yo salí para ver el cielo estrellado. Me sentía feliz, probablemente lo más feliz que jamás me había sentido en mi vida. Estaba formando relaciones, me gustaba lo que estaba aprendiendo, tenía comida y agua y un lugar donde dormir y además tenía un nombre. Realmente era para estar feliz.


	3. 2 Deseo y promesa

Los meses pasaron y aprendí cosas. Me dijeron que tal vez ya había muerto siendo un bebe y había caído en el peor distrito de este otro mundo o había nacido directamente ahí. También aprendí sobre la energía espiritual o reiatsu, además que parecía que yo poseía esa cosa y por eso sentía hambre. Aprendí de los shinigamis, del Seireitei, del Rukongai, del mundo en que vivía en general. Y también aprendí de mis compañeros. Me aprendí sus nombres, Aosora, cielo azul; Shiro, blanco; y Amaterasu, diosa del sol pero mejor conocida por el color de su rojiza cabellera, Aka; y cosas sobre su pasado. Todos eran huérfanos, niños que habían vivido solos durante mucho tiempo, ya por que no habían encontrado una familia con la cual quedarse o que los habían abandonado al nacer o habían llegado a este lugar sin nadie. Venían de los distritos más diversos, Ao de uno de los veintes donde había vagado bastante tiempo hasta unirse a una pandilla de la cual fue el líder hasta que un problema interno los disperso, Shiro por los sesentas y siempre busco la soledad por su actitud más bien independiente que había tenido desde antes de morir, y Aka de los primeros pero nunca había encajado, puesto que su familia estricta que la había acogido en un principio no había podido soportar sus ganas de ver el mundo y había terminado huyendo y viviendo sola. Sin embargo de la Maestra ninguno sabía nada. Lo único que sabíamos era que había vivido durante mucho tiempo, más de lo que aparentaba, y que había viajado por casi todo el Rukongai, a pesar de las dificultades que había para hacerlo. Debía de tener alguna conexión con los shinigamis pues sabía manipular la energía espiritual y hacer unos pocos kidohs.

No aprendí únicamente de mis alrededores, mi educación también avanzo. Se me enseño a leer y escribir, aunque mi caligrafía nunca paso de pésima. Y aprendí más sobre la esgrima. Los pasos básicos, los golpes, como sujetar la espada, entro rápidamente en mi cabeza y se grabo en lo más profundo de mí ser. Sin embargo estaba muy atrás de mis compañeros que llevaban varios años practicando la disciplina. Varias veces me enfrentaba a ellos pero nunca había logrado dar un sólo golpe. Por mucho que me quedara horas después de que todos se fueran a descansar, me llevaban demasiada ventaja. En eso pensaba después de mi última derrota contra mi compañero más común de práctica.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, Aka-chan.

-¿No te golpeé demasiado duro?

-Para nada. De hecho casi fue suave.- Le mentí. Se preocupaba demasiado.

-Menos mal.- Dijo después de suspirar aliviada.- Vas mejorando.

-Aún me falta mucho.

-Es cierto pero mejoras muy rápidamente. Pronto me alcanzarás.

-No me mientas. Se que eso no es verdad.

-¡Sí lo es!- Me sorprendió su reacción tan espontánea pero era parte de su encanto. Esbocé una sonrisa.

-Entonces te creeré. No sueles mentirme.

-Voy por un poco de agua. Tú también debes de tener sed.

-Gracias.- Murmuré aunque probablemente no me escucho pues ya se iba corriendo. Una figura se me acerco mientras la veía regresar a la casa.

-¿En serio estás bien? Fue un golpe bastante fuerte.- Pregunto Ao. Después de todo era el líder y ver que no hubiera daños serios era parte de su auto-impuesto trabajo.

-Ya me acostumbre.

-Por supuesto que te acostumbraste, eres como nuestro juguete para practicar los golpes. Debe ser un trabajo duro.- Bromeo el sonriente Shiro que acababa de ponerse a nuestro lado.

-No lo sé Shiro, no he tenido el trabajo por tanto tiempo como te toco a ti. Así que dime tú que tan difícil es.

-Ouch, que malo. Vas a hacer que llore. Sin embargo antes que llegarás ya era capaz de ganarle a Aka.

-Calmados. No quiero peleas.- Interrumpió el peliazul.

-No es una pelea. Sólo estamos bromeando ¿no es así Kuro-chan?

-Es cierto.- Mi confirmación le arranco un suspiro a nuestro líder. Las pullas constantes le cansaban, aunque varias veces participaba también.

-Podrán bromear cuando sean lo suficientemente fuertes. Los debiluchos no tienen derecho a divertirse.

-¡Cuanta maldad hay aquí! Mejor me voy a descansar antes de que me lleven por ese camino de perversión.- Y después de esa frase tan típica se fue riendo al bosque, donde parecía tener un lugar privado pues iba muy seguido.

-Debilucho ¿no?- Ao se volvió con una expresión de extrañeza pintada claramente en el rostro.

-¿Qué? Sabes que era broma. No te lo tomes tan mal. Lo siento, enserio no creí que te afectara tanto.

-No tienes que disculparte por decir la verdad. Soy un debilucho.

-No lo eres.

-Si lo soy. No es sólo que todos me ganen pero es que ni siquiera puedo acercarme a dar un golpe.

-Mira, lo que dijo Aka-chan es cierto. Estás mejorando mucho.

-Pero no lo suficiente.

-Si te sientes así ¿qué te parece que te lleve a hacer un entrenamiento especial de regularización?- Dijo una voz a nuestras espaldas. No pudimos evitar saltar pues no habíamos visto a la Maestra en más de una semana y había llegado sin que no diéramos cuenta. Sus salidas eran comunes y ya estábamos acostumbrados pero siempre regressaba de forma que nos sorprendiera. Era una de las formas que se divertía, como lo demostraba la forma en la que se reía. Cuando por fin termino de reír, aunque más por falta de aire que por que le hubiera dejado de hacer gracia, pudimos interrogarla.

-¿Dónde había estado, Maestra?- Preguntó Ao.

- Por ahí. Paseando por el Rukongai. ¿Es importante?

-No. Supongo que no. Nunca lo es. Les iré a avisar a los otros de su llegada.

-Está bien Ao-chan.- Al recibir el permiso, que era extrañamente concedido, Ao se retiró lentamente, dejándonos solos.

-¿Por qué me miras tan fijamente Kuro-chan?

-¿Es cierto?

-¿Qué?

-Lo del entrenamiento especial.

-Por supuesto.

-¿Pero los otros alumnos?

-Ao-chan puede encargarse de ellos por unas semanas. ¿No lo hace siempre?

-¿Unas semanas serán suficientes?

-Probablemente. Aunque especial quiere decir que será más duro. Mucho más duro a lo que estás acostumbrado.

-No me importa.

-Entonces prepárate. Nos iremos a media noche, cuando todos se hayan dormido.

-Sí. Gracias por la oportunidad.

-No hay de que. Y ahora a lo verdaderamente importante. ¿Dónde está el sake? Se me acabo a medio viaje y no pude encontrar más. ¡Sake!- Y con ese grito de guerra se dirigió a la chabola, llena de energía. Después de un momento y con un paso más pausado yo también fui hacia la estructura.

Cuando anocheció y comimos como todas las noches. Ahora que la maestra había llegado las reservas de alcohol empezaron a bajar precipitadamente. Hubo un buen ambiente y el ánimo estaba alto por el regreso de nuestra profesora. Al finalizar dije que salía a entrenar, como ya era mi costumbre, aunque Shiro y la Maestra gritaban fuertemente diciendo que era un aguafiestas y que debería quedarme en la fiesta y beber un poco de sake, aunque Shiro era el único de nosotros que lo probaba y tenía tanto aguante como la mujer de pelo negro. Sabía que Ao lo había bebido antes de que yo llegara y se había quedado dormido casi enseguida, mientras que Aka-chan y yo habíamos cedido una noche y terminamos muy mal. No me acordaba de nada pero me habían dicho que había estado muy agresivo y nunca me dijeron como se había comportado la dulce chica pero ella había jurado no dejar pasar otra gota de alcohol por sus labios, y yo había hecho una promesa similar viendo como había quedado el lugar después de mi actuación. Olvidando los gritos para molestarme salí y azoté la puerta con fuerza para enfatizar mi salida. Practique un poco pero lo deje cuando empecé a cansarme. No sabía que tan lejos tendríamos que ir así que era mejor conservar mis fuerzas. La puerta de abrió y creí que era la Maestra pero una deslumbrante mata de color rojo desmintió esa idea.

-Kuro-chan...

-¿Que pasa Aka-chan?

-Na...nada.

-¿No te extrañaran?

-Le pedí a Ao-kun que me cubriera. Quería un tiempo...

-¿Querías un tiempo para qué?

-Para nada. Absolutamente nada. ¿Das un pequeño paseo conmigo?- Miré preocupado la cabaña pero al bullicio me dejo bastante claro que los que estaban dentro aún estarían así por un rato. Sin embargo ella noto mi mirada y atropelladamente añidió un comentario para convencerme.- Será corto. Lo prometo.

-No te preocupes. Me preguntaba si no se darían cuenta pero parece que esto no terminará dentro de poco. Vamos a pasear.- La sonrisa iluminó su rostro y agarro mi mano para arrastrarme hacia la fronda.

Nos adentramos un rato en el bosque en completo silencio. A pesar de eso ella sonreía aunque no sabía por que estaba tan feliz. La noche era agradable, estábamos en primavera y la noche era ligeramente fresca pero con la fragancia de las flores mezclada en el aire. Era una noche adecuada para pasear pero no justificaba la felicidad que veía en la cara de mi acompañante. Estaba pensando en que a que podía deberse esa actitud pero su voz interrumpió mis elucubraciones.

-Kuro-chan ¿te gusta estar aquí?

-¿Hm?

-Ya sabes, si te diviertes, si te gusta esta con nosotros y cosas por ese estilo.

-Por supuesto ¿por qué lo preguntas?

-Hoy después del entrenamiento te veías molesto, casi triste.

-Estaba molesto conmigo mismo. No hay de que preocuparse.

-Pero ¿por qué estabas molesto?

-Por ser demasiado débil. No le he podido ganar a nadie aún. En todos sentidos soy más débil que todos ustedes.

-Todos éramos débiles al principio. Te volverás más fuerte. Tal vez más el fuerte de nosotros.

-Gracias por los ánimos. Y puedes estar segura de que me volveré más fuerte. Te lo prometo.- Cuando dije esto se acerco y agarro mi dedo meñique con el suyo.

-Es una promesa. Te esperaré.

Seguimos paseando un rato antes de volver. Cuando ya veíamos la cabaña bostezo y me deseo buenas noches. Regreso casi corriendo a la cabaña.

-Te llevas muy bien con tus compañeros.

-Así es.

-¿Estás listo?

-Completamente. No sólo deseo volverme más fuerte pero además tengo una promesa que cumplir.

-¿Eh?

-Cosas mías.- Sonrió de forma misteriosa.

-¿Promesa y deseo?- Dijo de forma casi imperceptible.

-¿Qué?

-Cosas mías. Ahora vámonos.

-Sí- Me sentía muy animado en ese momento que emprendíamos el camino hacia mi entrenamiento especial.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fue una caminata larga. Cada vez nos alejábamos más del Rukongai, el bosque cambio y se convirtió en unos apacibles campos de cultivo que le dieron paso a una fronda aún más espesa que la que estaba alrededor de nuestra casa. Casa. Era así como pensaba de ese lugar ahora. Era extraño. Era un lugar al que volver, un lugar donde había gente a la que apreciaba y que me devolvía el sentimiento, un lugar diferente a cualquier otro, mi hogar. Al voltear vi que ella me veía con una expresión divertida en el rostro, casi como si supiera que era lo que pensaba. Note un desagradable calor en mi cara, sabía que me estaba poniendo rojo y eso sólo sirvió para ensanchar la sonrisa que estaba bailando jovialmente en su cara. Terminé por apartar la mirada, molesto por la expresión, aunque no estaba seguro de por que. Finalmente llegamos a un claro y ella marcó el final de nuestro recorrido. Habían pasado varias horas y el amanecer no debía de estar demasiado lejos.

-Puedes dormir un rato. Sólo hasta el amanecer.

-No estoy cansado.

-Creeme. Necesitarás el descanso.

-Está bien- Me acosté y quede dormido casi enseguida aunque pareció como si eso no durará nada pues algo cayó en pecho casi enseguida. Al despertarme me fije en la espada que estaba sobre mi adolorida pecho.- ¿Qué es esto?

-Una espada, por supuesto. Creía que las conocías.

-Las conozco. Y además esta es la suya, para más señas.

-¡Felicidades! Un punto por tú gran conocimiento.

-¿Por qué me la da?

-Para el entrenamiento, por supuesto. Te ayudará a volverte más fuerte por el peso extra.

-Si usted lo dice.

-Te terminaré de enseñar todas las técnicas que saben tus compañeros.

-¿Ese es el gran entrenamiento? Si es sólo entrenar con una espada de verdad las técnicas que me faltan no veo como será un infierno.

-Bueno además de eso no tendrás descansos, no podrás beber agua ni comer mientras estés entrenando, sólo dormirás cuatro horas diarias y si no avanzas tanto como espero en un día tendrás que irte a dormir directamente. Como es el principio del entrenamiento está bastante calmado, espero que me agradezcas que no te trate mal.

-¿Eso no es tratare mal?

-Será peor. Mucho peor cuando termines de aprender. Y si te portas bien te empezaré a enseñar un técnica que ninguno de tus compañero conoce. Una técnica de las shinigamis.

-U...

-Una palabra más y habrá castigo. Así que a trabajar.

Practicamos primero las técnicas básicas, las que yo conocía y note la gran diferencia. El peso de la espada era totalmente diferente y al poco tiempo mis brazos se empezaron a cansar, mucho antes de lo que deberían. Fue hasta entonces que me di cuenta que las reglas eran aún peores de lo que parecían. Si me equivocaba el boken impactaba en la parte del cuerpo que estaba en mala posición. No pudimos pasar de los movimientos elementales ese día y tuve que quedarme adolorido, hambriento y muerto de sed para el día siguiente. Por suerte para el inicio del siguiente entrenamiento considero que dominaba lo suficiente las bases y empezamos con lo avanzado. Cortes más difíciles, saltos, rodadas, fueron unas de las pocas cosas que empecé a practicar. Los castigos se hicieron más constantes y dolorosos pues al ser cosas nuevas los errores eran cada vez más comunes. Así día a día nuevas técnicas se me enseñaban pero terminaba cada vez peor. La mayoría de los días mi avance era insuficiente y se me negaba el alimento y la bebida. No parecía tener fin. El tiempo empezó a perder su significado, las jornadas eran de entrenamiento sin fin y a pesar de eso no eran desagradables. Un día por fin cuando me preparaba para empezar otra vez con el entrenamiento de movimientos una noticia llego.

-Por fin termino está parte del entrenamiento. Tardaste bastante tiempo, mucho más de lo que esperaba pero ya terminó. Ahora mejoraremos tus capacidades físicas. Acércate.- Obedecí su instrucción mientras intentaba imaginarme que haría. Vi cómo sacaba una cuerda, o eso parecía a pesar de su color negro, y empezaba atarla de una forma especial. Cuando llegue a su altura se volteo a verme.- Bueno ahora data la vuelta. Así está bien. Ahora levanta un pie. Un poco más alto. Así. El otro igual. Muy bien. Las manos atrás. Más. Exacto. Bueno estamos listos.- Con esas indicaciones termine por estar atado con la extraña cuerda. Estaba alrededor de mi tobillos y de mis muñecas y jalaba con mucha fuerza, aunque parecía ser elástica y aún podía moverme con mucho esfuezo.- Ahora el día se dividirá en dos. Las mañanas trabajaremos tu velocidad y las tardes tu fuerza. Además de esa cuerda habrá unos cuantos pesos en tus piernas y brazos para reforzar todo. Te marcaré lo que debes hacer y cuanto tiempo tienes. De fallar serás castigado. Tres castigos en un sólo día y no tendrás agua ni comida. El resto de las reglas del entrenamiento anterior también se aplica. Primero a correr.

La nueva etapa fue aún más exigente. Las carreras eran terribles. El tiempo cuando empezamos era la mitad de lo que normalmente hacía sin las restricciones extra pero fue en aumento. Carreras cortas, largas, con obstáculos, arriba de los árboles, de cualquier tipo que cruzó por la mente de la Maestra por extraña o sádica que fuera tuve que correrla. En las tardes no mejoraban las cosas. Golpear los árboles o piedras (dejando mis puños sangrantes), lagartijas, patear rocas, abdominales, sentadillas y cualquier método conocido por el hombre para hacerse más fuerte, y varios que debieron de ser inventados en ese tiempo y que fueron probados conmigo, tuve que realizarlos. Si en la primera parte varios días no había probado el agua y la comida en esta etapa se convirtieron en un lujo que veía raramente. Cuando por fin lo alcanzaba era un paraíso. Supongo que este entrenamiento duro aún más tiempo que el anterior pero mi percepción estaba tan distorsionada que no podría asegurarlo.

-Bueno tu cuerpo debe de estar listo. Felicidades.- Fue lo que me despertó un día.- Te has portado bien y te enseñaré la técnica que te prometí al principio. Buen niño.

-¿Y ahora que me quitará?

-Nada. No te preocupes pues este entrenamiento no será tan duro como los anteriores. Ahora podrás comer regularmente, aunque el tiempo que dormirás seguirá siendo el mismo. También te dejaré descansar de vez en cuando. A que soy una buena chica.

-Si usted lo dice.

-Por cierto esta técnica no la utilices demasiado. Si alguien te ve hacerla empezará a pensar que eres un shinigami y puede ponerte en problemas. Te la enseñaré en un nivel muy básico pero te dará una ventaja en las batallas. Te advierto que no quiero que mejores esa técnica más allá de lo que te enseñaré puesto que resaltarás demasiado en el Rukongai. Si te veo entrenándola tu vida anterior te parecerá un paraíso. ¿Entendido?- Se veía extrañamente seria, casi daba miedo. Me pregunté si esta era la cara que veían los que se enfrentaban a ella. Me costo pero logré mantener la mirada.

-Sí.

-Bien.- Su cara se relajo de una forma considerable. Volvía a ser la Maestra de siempre.- Se llama shunpo. Es una habilidad que incrementará tu velocidad y te permitirá moverte casi instantáneamente de un lugar a otro. Empecemos.

Realmente este entrenamiento fue bastante más relajado. Lo primero fue la manipulación de la energía espiritual, luego su distribución por el cuerpo y finalmente el movimiento en si, que consistía en mover el reiatsu a los pies y piernas para incrementar bruscamente la velocidad. Tanto la distancia como la velocidad podían mejorarse a base de entrenamiento pero por las condiciones impuestas al inicio terminé por sólo avanzar unos pocos metros a una velocidad bastante baja comparada con la de esa mujer que me estaba enseñando pero logré que el movimiento entrara a mi repertorio después de un duro entrenamiento. Creí que eso sería todo pero estaba equivocado. Quedaba una última parte. Ganar experiencia en combate. Hasta que ella decidiera estaríamos luchando desde que me despertara hasta la hora de ir a dormir. Por supuesto fue la parte más dura puesto que caía derrotado normalmente a los pocos minutos de levantarme. Si contra mis compañeros no podía acercarme lo suficiente como para rozarlos contra ella era casi un milagro si podía lanzar más de tres ataques antes de ser golpeado por la espada de madera. Por suerte durante este tiempo no fui privado de las mismas cosas que al principio pero aún así tenía pocas ganas de comer y beber por el constante dolor que sentía, que tenía propiedades casi narcóticas. Casi no mejoraba y lo único que cambio a lo largo de esos días fue que podía encadenar más de un ataque contra ella. Finalmente un día decidió detenerlo.

-Es suficiente.

-Pero aún no logro nada.

-Al igual que tus compañeros.

-¿Qué?

-Ya estás al mismo nivel que ellos. Bueno al menos que Shiro-chan y Aka-chan. Ao-chan es un poco mejor pero dejarte a su nivel tardaría demasiado tiempo.

-¿En serio?

-Por supuesto. Buen trabajo. Nos vamos mañana. Descansa el resto del día.

-Gr-gr-gracias.- Fue todo lo que pude mascullar antes de caer dormido en ese mismo lugar.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Caminamos de regreso a un paso bastante más tranquilo la mañana siguiente. Hacía un clima agradable, aunque bastante más cálido de lo que era cuando habíamos empezado el entrenamiento. La Maestra parecía muy relajada e iba chiflando. Ella estaba como si nada hubiera pasado. Incluso su ropa era estaba intacta. O casi intacta más bien pues había un ligero rasguño en su lado derecho. No se lo había notado antes y era especialmente extraño puesto que un muy ligero moretón se asomaba por debajo.

-¿Qué le paso Maestra?

-¿Eh? Ah, esto. Ayer una ramita me golpeo mientras daba u paseo después de que te quedarás dormido. No es ningún problema.

-Es extraño que algo así le pase.

-Es cierto pero no imposible.

-¿Maestra?

-¿Sí?

-¿Puedo preguntarle algo?

-Supongo que si. Aunque sinceramente espero que no fuera la pregunta que acabas de hacer pues es bastante estúpida.

-Por supuesto que no es eso. ¿Cual es su nombre?

-Eso ¿eh? Te lo diré después.

-Entonces dígame algo de su pasado. Sabe técnicas de shinigamis, parece conocer todo el Rukongai y también es muy versada con la espada.

-Fui shinigami. Hace mucho tiempo, probablemente antes que tú o cualquiera de los otros naciera estaba en una de los las trece divisiones.

-¿Por que lo dejo?

-Eso es un secreto.

-Pero...

-Por mucho que insistas no te lo diré. No ahora.

-¿Puede decirme algo más?

-Otro día.- Seguir preguntando sería improductivo. Lo único que pude hacer fue suspirar derrotado.

-Está bien.

El resto del camino fuimos en silencio. El sol estaba por caer cuando vislumbramos la cabaña. Mis compañeros estaban entrenando frente a ella y no nos vieron llegar. Yo no participé en su broma pero la maestra se movió discretamente y con velocidad para asustarlos, lo cual logró con bastante efectividad. Mientras yo seguía acercándome escuche a Ao preguntarle porque había estado casi dos meses fuera con uno de los estudiantes y la juguetona respuesta de que estábamos en una luna de miel no se hizo esperar. Después paso su brazo alrededor de Shiro y grito que necesitaba alcohol arrastrando al albino muchacho dentro para que lo acompañara en su borrachera. Ao los siguió al ver que el entrenamiento había acabado. La única que quedaba fuera para cuando yo llegue arriba de la colina era Aka-chan. Me sonrió y sólo dijo.

-Bienvenido.- Sonreí yo también al ver como me recibía.

-Regresé.


	4. 3 Pasado

Como siempre pasaba después de la llegada de la Maestra hubo una pequeña fiesta de bienvenida. Está vez no hubo salidas ni nada por el estilo y duró hasta el agotamiento de los presentes. Regresar era muy agradable y fue una muy cálida bienvenida por parte de todos mis compañeros, este era el sentimiento de regresar al hogar. Y después de esa noche de festejo comenzó un día bastante normal de entrenamiento, como si nada hubiera pasado, como si no nos hubiéramos ido por un par de meses a entrenar. Un calentamiento, unos ejercicios de practica y luego las peleas. La Maestra decidió que Shiro sería mi oponente y que los demás observarían el combate. El albino sonrió, pensando que tendría una victoria fácil.

-Extrañaba poder golpear sin esforzarme.- Fue su saludo cuando nos pusimos en guardia. Le sonreí a modo de respuesta.

El exceso de confianza puede ser un gigantesco problema en una pelea y en esa ocasión Shiro aprendió la lección. Supongo que no esperaba que mi velocidad y mi fuerza hubieran aumentado tanto pues ni siquiera reacciono cuando ataque directamente a la muñeca, obligándolo a soltar la espada y después un impacto en el hombro lo puso de rodillas. Los dos espectadores se quedaron con las bocas abiertas mientras la profesora se moría de risa.

-Nunca den por sentado las habilidades de sus oponentes. Aunque los conozcan desde hace mucho tiempo pueden cambiar. Especialmente si yo estoy involucrada. Shiro-chan ponte de pie y lucha en serio o terminarás así otra vez.- Fue la advertencia de la Maestra que con un gesto nos indicaba volver a empezar. El chico no perdió la sonrisa pero ya no dijo más bromas y en su mirada se notaba una seriedad que no había al principio. Aún así por los pelos saque mi primera victoria. Después de ver el resultado la morena pidió nuestra atención para dar un anuncio.- Mientras veía este combate se me ocurrió una pequeña idea. Los reto, a los cuatro. Mañana lucharán contra mí al mismo tiempo y si me ganan podrán pedirme lo que quieran. No habrá restricciones. Bueno sólo les pediré que yo sea capaz de cumplirlo.

-¿Y si perdemos?- Preguntó el prudente líder, preocupándose de las posibles consecuencias de aceptar la oferta aunque parecía bastante jugosa. De hecho probablemente por parecer tan jugosa era que tomaba precauciones extra.

-No pasará nada.

-Con usted eso es poco probable que sea así.

-Quiero probar sus habilidades. Ver que tan fuertes son y que tan bien luchan en equipo. Digamos que es algo similar a un examen.

-¿Por qué haría una examen?

-Ya saben bastante esgrima. Quiero ver si dominan lo que les enseñé y puedo pasar a enseñarles otras disciplinas. Para eso necesito hacer este examen.

-¿En serio es todo?- Ao no terminaba de creerse el asunto pero parecía estar captando que su insistencia no serviría de nada, sin importar que estuviera diciendo la verdad o no. 

-Lo juro.- Suspiró derrotado nuestro aguerrido líder ante el último comentario. Ya no podía hacer nada por estás palabras. Con un movimiento de la cabeza le concedió la victoria a la mujer mayor.- Los dejaré solos ahora. Les recomiendo planear una estrategia y que quieren pedirme. No servirá de nada pues es imposible que me ganen pero supongo que será divertido pensar que harían. Disfruten de la ilusión.- Shiro parecía querer dar una respuesta ocurrente pero ella se nos dio la espalda frustrando su intención.

La idea de poder pedir cualquier cosa nos tenía impactados. Era una oportunidad única para nosotros. Yo tenía muy claro que quería. Quería saber su historia, conocer su pasado. No sabía que pensaban los demás pero por fin aclarar el misterio de la mujer que nos cuidaba era mi elección. Pero nos bajaron de las nubes de nuestra elucubraciones la voz más sensata del grupo.

-Se en que están todos pensando pero lo primero es hacer una estrategia. Si no todas sus locas ideas se quedarán en sólo deseos. El tener un plan hará que pase de imposible a sólo improbable.

-Que aburrido eres Ao. Déjanos soñar en paz.- Se quejo el albino. 

-Si quieres perder en pocos segundos te dejaré.- Fue la tajante respuesta. Ao se estaba tomando esto muy en serio. Antes de una respuesta que obligara a seguir este inútil juego de comentarios la pelirroja intervino. 

-Estoy de acuerdo con Ao-kun. Cuando terminemos la estrategia podremos pensar en que pedir.

Yo mostré mi consentimiento ante esta resolución aunque para mí era fácil pues ya sabía que propondría como recompensa. El otro parecía aún querer molestar pero por segunda y milagrosa vez desistió sin más comentarios. Supongo que él también sabía que era lo mejor y la curiosidad lo tenía demasiado picado como para desaprovechar la oportunidad. Ao ya tenía pensada una estrategia bastante efectiva, rodearla y atacar desde todos los ángulos, especialmente cuando estuviera ocupada peleando con otra persona. Atacar juntos a veces y otras turnándonos era nuestra mejor oportunidad y Ao lo sabía bien. Él se encargaría de coordinarnos y dar órdenes en caso de ser necesario. La discusión sobre esto duro mucho menos que la siguiente. Cada quien tenía sus ideas particulares, como menos horas de entrenamiento, más comida. Ao y yo coincidimos otra vez pero los otros dos parecían estar pensando en otras posibilidades. Tardamos hasta bien entrada lo noche cuando por fin los logramos convencer de lo interesante que sería por fin conocer el pasado de la Maestra. El día siguiente sería muy interesante.

Estábamos realmente emocionados así que todos terminamos por despertarnos temprano. Nos costo una barbaridad esperar hasta mediodía que era cuando la batalla estaba programada. Ella estaba en una actitud completamente opuesta a la nuestra. Frente a nuestro nerviosismo ella sólo mostraba la más absoluta de las calmas. Mientras que nosotros nos habíamos despertado temprano ella había dormido hasta tarde. En esos momentos estaba casi somnolienta. Sin embargo no perdía una chispa de diversión que había llegado a sus ojos desde que había propuesto todo este asunto. Sin prisas se estiró y relajo los músculos. Estábamos impacientes pero ella era la jefa en este asunto así que teníamos que esperar.

-¿Ya decidieron que me pedirán si ganan?- Dijo sin dejar su calentamiento.

-Saber de su pasado.- Fue la escueta respuesta de Ao, que aún con su cara seria mostraba tanta ansiedad como el resto de nosotros.

-Así que se decidieron por eso al final. Está bien. Las reglas son simples. Golpe mortal equivale a una persona que pierde. Cuando pierdan se salen y no pueden interactuar de ninguna forma con el combate, ni siquiera con consejos o ayudas verbales. Todo lo demás vale. Excepto por eso Kuro-chan. No puedes utilizar esa técnica. ¿Entendido?

-Sí.- Fue la respuesta coral aunque los ojos se desviaron hacia mi persona con la tácita pregunta sobre esa técnica que se me prohibía utilizar. De todos modos sabía que utilizarla en este momento sería un despropósito pero lo prohibición explícita reforzaba esa convicción. 

Ella espero a que nos pusiéramos en posición. Nos tomamos nuestro tiempo para rodearla, sin perderla de vista para que no nos tomara por sorpresa. Aún después de tomar las posiciones esperamos un largo rato antes de movernos otra vez. Finalmente Ao pareció considerar que era suficiente pues con un gesto me dio la orden de atacar. Un ataque frontal, lo más directo posible. No dejo de sonreír mientras que paraba el golpe sin esfuerzo alguno. El entrechocar de las espadas de madera fue la señal para todos mis compañeros de lanzarse al ataque. Intenté mantener su espada quieta para que les fuera más fácil golpear pero la Maestra me superaba por demasiado en cuestión de fuerza, lanzándome lejos por pura presión sobre mi espada. En seguida se escuchó a los golpes caer y ser rechazados. En seguida volví a unirme al combate lanzando tajos en cualquier espacio que veía abierto pero no parecía hacer ninguna diferencia pues todos los golpes eran rechazados con una facilidad y una fluidez impresionantes. Sabía donde íbamos a atacar incluso antes de que iniciáramos el movimiento. Después de poco tiempo se escapo de la presa con una carga del hombro contra la pelirroja. Con señas Ao nos indico la nueva estrategia, atacar por pares. Él y Aka se lanzaron al ataque. Sin embargo la morena ya tenía a su primera victima en la mira. Poco después de que la pareja volviera atacar y cuando Shiro y yo aún estábamos buscando una apertura cuando nuestro líder perdió la cabeza. O lo habría hecho de ser una katana de verdad la que hubiera impactado de esa forma en el cuello. La chica se vio obligada a retirarse pues era imposible mantener la posición ella sola. En ese momento nos empezó a ir realmente mal. La Maestra paso de la defensa al ataque. A pesar de nuestra ventaja numérica lo único que podíamos hacer era defendernos. Shiro cayó bajo otro certero golpe. Al ver eso Aka pareció darse cuenta que así no lograríamos nada con sólo detener su golpes. Se lanzó delante de forma casi suicida, con un ataque directo a la cabeza. No lograría nada pero la acción inesperada puso en una situación incomoda a la profesora. Fue entonces cuando se abrió frente a mis ojos. Era un muy pequeño resquicio pero ahí estaba. La única oportunidad de ganar que teníamos. A la altura de sus riñones podía golpear. Con toda mi fuerza y velocidad solté una estocada. Las dos mujeres aún estaban trabadas así que era seguro que acertara. Vi como la punta se acercaba sin remedio al punto vital. Lo habíamos logrado.

-Eso fue peligroso.- Dijo la profesora a unos metros de distancia fijándose en el lugar que había apuntado mi espada momentos antes. Aka había sido golpeada antes de irse pues se estaba agarrando el hombro y nuestra gran oportunidad se había desvanecido. Una pequeña rajadura en la ropa y una ligera rozadura mostraban que habíamos estado muy cerca, tan cerca que era casi doloroso haber quedado en sólo eso. Y además ahora estaba solo. La mirada que le envié supongo que habló por si misma, pues le recriminaba que hubiese utilizado el shunpo para salir de esa situación.- No me veas así. Nunca dije que yo no la utilizaría. 

-Pero entonces no tenemos ninguna oportunidad.

-Mala suerte.- Mis reflejos no me fallaron pues puse la espada justo en el lugar adecuado para detener el golpe que llegaba desde atrás que llego después del segundo shunpo. Sin embargo fue lo último que pude hacer pues el siguiente golpe fue demasiado rápido, una estocada al mismo lugar que yo había intentado alcanzar. Fue nuestra derrota. Ella se relajó tan pronto como la punta se clavó en mí, de forma muy dolorosa por cierto.- Y eso es todo. Buen trabajo chicos.- Nos alabó mientras todos se levantaban y se acercaban a donde estábamos nosotros. 

-Perdimos. Fuimos completamente destrozados.

-Cierto pero tuvieron una buena estrategia, bien planeada y ejecutada. Me pusieron en problemas cuando atacaron los cuatro. 

-¿En serio?- Pregunto Shiro con cara incrédula.

-Si. Puse toda mi concentración para lograr sobrevivirlo. Y me obligaron a sacar una técnica seria. Ya no necesitan aprender nada más de esgrima, sólo tienen que practicar para mejorar eso es todo. Por cierto tengo que decir que hay alguien con mucho talento con la espada aquí. No diré quien, los demás prefieren otras armas y ya se ve en sus hábitos de lucha. Pronto llegaremos a esas armas, no se preocupen. Así que sólo me queda por decir una cosa. ¡Felicidades!

-¿Entonces nos dirá de su pasado?- Fue mi inocente pregunta ante la alabanza que nos cayó.

-¡Por supuesto que no, imbécil!- Fue la rápida respuesta que vino junto al golpe directo a la cabeza.- ¡Perdieron! Sólo los estoy felicitando por luchar bien. 

-Gracias.- Dijeron los otros mientras yo me sobaba la cabeza adolorido.

-Bueno, ahora hablaremos de que me tienen que dar por haber perdido…- Ao suspiró con una cara de desesperación por saber que esto vendría a pesar de sus palabras anteriores. Regresamos a la casa con el discurso de las posibles cosas que tendríamos que hacer por nuestra derrota.


	5. 4 Un día especial

Agarre la espada. Hacía mucho tiempo que no estaba en una situación como esa, desde que me había recogido la Maestra. Pronto, pronto empezaría todo. Al menos no era _esa_ espada, era una más corriente que le había robado a un borracho cualquiera que abundaba aquí, pero pronto estaría manchada de carmesí y mellada. Sin embargo era lo que había que hacer. Esta vez no era sólo por sobrevivir, estábamos intentando ayudar a alguien. Me preguntaba como estarían mis compañeros. Después de todo ellos venían de otros lugares menos violentos, no necesariamente habían visto cosas como la que estaba por acontecer. Sobre todo me preocupaba Aka-chan. Después de todo ella era muy dulce y lo que estaba por pasar la afectaría duramente. No lo había dicho pero creía que era mejor que ella no estuviera aquí. Sin embargo nuestra profesora debía de ser conciente de la situación por que le había dado una posición bastante segura y calmada, además de que estaba muy cerca de la posición de la Maestra. Yo era el más avanzado, pero también era el que mejor conocía la zona, además de que algunas veces en el par de años que habíamos entrenado juntos ya había podido vencer a Ao. Después estaba el líder un poco atrás mío, en una posición en la que podía reaccionar y mandarle ordenes a Shiro, el cual estaba muy cerca, si era necesario, después de todo era al segundo al mando. Finalmente después del albino estaba a pelirroja con la morena muy cerca. La estrategia era simple. Muy simple. Mientras esperaba repasé los acontecimientos que me habían llevado atrás de esa pared, que nos habían llevado a todos nosotros ahí.

--

-¿Entonces ya está todo listo?

-Sí. El plan está completo y todas las preparaciones terminadas.- Respondió Shiro a la pregunta.

-¿Todos están seguros de hacerlo? Una vez que empecemos no hay vuelta atrás. Será el final.

-Por supuesto. Estamos juntos en esto. Nadie se va a salir de esto ahora.- Esta vez era Aka-chan quien respondió. Se le notaba que estaba decidida a hacerlo.

-Entonces vamos a empezar.

-Claro.- Fue la respuesta en coro. La conspiración estaba preparada, todos estábamos listos.

Caminamos con cuidado. El claro estaba enfrente. Yo me adelante, rodeando al objetivo mientras mis compañeros ocupaban sus posiciones. Fuimos muy cuidadosos al ocupar los lugares designados, no queríamos alertar de nuestra presencia a quien estaba ocupando el claro, así que tardamos un poco más de lo esperado en estar en posición. Finalmente todo estaba perfecto, el objetivo no tenía ni idea de que estábamos ahí y todos estábamos en la posición adecuada. Lo único que quedaba por hacer era esperar la señal y ejecutar el plan. Estaba nervioso, esperando la señal, preocupado de perderla, toda mi atención centrada en el lugar convenido. Por fin llego la señal, la pequeña piedra lanzada contra un arbusto para distracción. Era el momento de saltar. Esperaba que todos estuviéramos sincronizados, si no era el caso el plan quedaría en nada después de haber llegado tan lejos. Lo único que podía hacer yo era hacer mi parte y confiar en mis compañeros.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños!- Fue el grito que salio de las gargantas de mis cómplices. Yo no pude forzarme a gritar pero al menos estaba como apoyo moral. Ao saltó sorprendido ante el repentino ataque de todos nosotros. El plan de la Maestra había sido un éxito.

-Muy graciosos.- Fue la respuesta de Ao cuando se recuperó de la sorpresa.- Realmente casi me matan de la risa con su bromita.

-Fue idea de la Maestra.- Dije para desligarme de la responsabilidad de esa acción, aunque no podía negar que me había divertido con la broma.

-¡Traidor!- Me respondió la profesora, casi dejándome sin oídos de paso.

-Es la verdad.

-Pero no lo dices.

-Ao-kun seguro que se lo imaginó.- Intento intervenir Aka para defenderme.

-Aún así no deben de decirse esas cosas. Está muy mal que acuses a tus compañeros de crimen Kuro-chan.- Las recriminaciones continuaron, siempre con el mismo tono burlón. Vi como la chica se acercaba para felicitar al líder y que después de unirse un momento a la regañiza también Shiro se desligaba del sermón para ir con el festejado. No dábamos regalos, nunca lo habíamos hecho pues no teníamos ingresos para conseguir nada, a parte de que lo más cercano era el último distrito del Rukongai, no conocido por sus buenas tiendas, y tampoco había muchos materiales para fabricarlos nosotros mismos, pero de todos modos se hacían fiestas sin falta para celebrar estas situaciones.- ¿Entendiste Kuro-chan?- Mi regaño había terminado. Baje la cabeza de forma sumisa, como si aceptara lo que se me había dicho y después los dos no desentendimos de esa situación, acercándonos para dar las felicitaciones más personales.

La fiesta fue aún más animada de lo que eran normalmente, parecía que no iba a acabar en toda la noche. Habíamos conseguida comida de mejor calidad de lo que estábamos acostumbrados y la Maestra también había conseguido un sake especial para brindar. Por la ocasión Ao sí probó un trago para brindar, pero nosotros dos mantuvimos nuestra promesa de no probarlo. Era un día especial y se notaba en todos los aspectos. Nunca pensaríamos que la fiesta terminaría de esa forma. Un hombre de mediana edad y hombros anchos irrumpió a la mitad de la noche, cuando muchas botellas se habían vaciado y la comida ya había escaseado. Tenía una cara de pocos amigos, con cicatrices que casi parecían arrugas y con el pelo negro cortado casi al ras. Entró sin anunciarse y de no ser por un gesto de la profesora lo hubiéramos atacado en ese mismo lugar. Se sentó en la mesa, justo enfrente de la Maestra y agarró una de las botellas, haciendo una mueca de disgusto al encontrarla vacía. Se molestó tanto que la lanzó contra una pared, esparciéndose en cientos de pequeños pedazos.

-Pareces estar de mal humor.- Dijo escuetamente la recién nombrada anfitriona.

-Por supuesto que estoy de mal humor. Cualquiera lo estaría en una situación así.

-Ahora me acuerdo de que mis estudiantes no te conocen. Chicos este es un viejo conocido, Arakawa Tetsunosuke. Tetsu-kun, mis estudiantes, Ao-chan, Shiro-chan, Aka-chan y Kuro-chan.

-¿Por qué siempre nos llama chan? Ya estamos grandes.- Se quejó el peliazul.

-Los llamaré como yo quiera. Las presentaciones terminaron, supongo que tienes algo bastante importante como para venir aquí.

-Pues sí, necesito tú ayuda…

-¿Bueno que necesitas? No te quedes callado.

-Es que es una petición para ti, preferiría estar a solas.

-Yo decidiré como hacer el encargo, pero te concederé tu deseo Tetsu-kun. Chicos salgan por favor.

Después nos enteraríamos que pasaba pero por alguna razón ese hombre no quería que escucháramos lo que tenía que decir. Tuvimos que quedarnos bajo las estrellas especulando cuales eran las noticias y que tan importantes eran como para ameritar la primera visita de alguien a la cabaña. Ideas de que si querían que regresara a las filas de los shinigamis, de que la necesitaban para mediar un conflicto entre bandas rivales muy poderosas en algún lugar del Rukongai o cosas por el estilo. No había nada mejor que hacer más que dejar volar la imaginación. La reunión se alargaba y Aka decidió invitarme a pasear mientras Ao y Shiro tenían el concurso de a ver quien tenía la idea más disparatada sobre la reunión. Estos paseos ya eran casi una costumbre para nosotros dos y nos lo tomamos con bastante calma, para disfrutar el hermoso cielo estrellado que había esa noche. A pesar de todo al regresar nada había cambiado, los otros dos se habían cansado de su concurso y estaban tirados con cara de aburrimiento. Pareció que nuestra llegada les dio nuevos ánimos pues enseguida saltaron para molestar, diciendo que éramos novios, que necesitábamos tiempo a solas, y cualquier cosa que se les vino a la mente. Era chistoso lo mucho que había cambiado mi percepción de Ao, pues al principio creía que era muy serio y sin sentido del humor, que nunca cambiaba su expresión. Este no era el caso pues aunque mantenía la expresión serena, si no había trabajo era perfectamente capaz de bromear. A deferencia, a Shiro lo había calado muy bien desde el principio. Aún estaban en esa actividad y Aka-chan sonrojada e intentando desmentir las joviales acusaciones cuando la puerta se abrió para dejar salir a Tetsunosuke. Nos dedico a todos una leve inclinación de cabeza a forma de despedida y se apresuró a desaparecer en la noche.

Había dejado la puerta abierta así que nos asomamos para ver a la Maestra. Tenía una expresión de preocupación y parecía muy concentrada en algo. Entramos lentamente, intentando no molestarla pero tan pronto como el primero de nosotros piso el suelo de tatami su mirada nos golpeo, clavándonos en el lugar. Nos repaso, revisándonos como si quisiera comprobar algo que había estado ponderando. Después de observarnos durante varios minutos pareció satisfecha. Asintió lentamente mientras buscaba su copa.

-Vayan a dormir. Mañana los pondré al corriente. Supongo que ya es hora, aunque no me guste la idea. Descansen muy bien, pronto ya no tendrán esa oportunidad.

Eran extrañas palabras. Parecía casi triste. Las especulaciones sobre la conversación se hicieron algo más que un simple juego para pasar el tiempo. Era la primera vez que la veía en ese estado y era preocupante. La mayoría del tiempo tenía una sonrisa en la cara, a veces se ponía seria para recalcar ciertas cosas y muchas otras situaciones, pero nunca había mostrado melancolía, ni siquiera la única vez que me había comentado sobre su pasado había mostrado esa emoción. Esto era mucho más grave de lo que nosotros nos imaginábamos. Esa noche nos fue difícil de conciliar el sueño todos. Poco a poco escuche como mis compañeros entregarse al Dios del sueño hasta que llego mi turno.

El día siguiente pudimos dormir hasta tarde, cosa bastante extraña. Era cerca de mediodía cuando me levanté. Último en dormir, último en despertar. Agarré un pequeño desayuno y luego fui a buscar a todos los habitantes, pues la casa estaba desierta. Al salir casi tropecé con Aka-chan que prestamente me explicó que no encontraban a la Maestra. En esos momentos todos se dedicaban a buscarla. Estaba a punto de unirme a la cacería cuando ella apareció, subiendo con un bulto a su espalda y con expresión de que no pasaba nada. Dejo el equipaje con nosotros, bajo estrictas ordenes de no tocarlo, y fue a pescar a los dos que faltaban. Poco tiempo pasó antes de que regresara arrastrando al pobre par, casi como si hubiera evitado que escaparan. En ese momento después de estar reunidos se nos mando a sentar en una fila. Su expresión cambio radicalmente y su voz adquirió un tono extraño, como una mezcla de orgullo y dolor, al empezar a hablar.

-Hace muchos años que llegaron aquí. Los he visto crecer y he intentado enseñarles cosas que les puedan ser útiles. Aunque mi especialidad son las espadas les he dado clases de otras armas para que las pudieran explorar. He intentado que tengan una idea básica del mundo que los rodea. No los he preparado tanto como esperaba pero me doy cuenta de que no hay nada más que pueda enseñarles. El resto de mis conocimientos o los tienen que aprender por cuenta propia o no puedo decirlos por diversas cuestiones. Siento mucho esa situación pero así es el asunto. Y puesto que estamos en esta situación tengo que dejarlos libres. Este, chicos, es el día de su graduación.- Ninguno era capaz de lograr sacar ningún sonido de las secas gargantas. El fin de la vida como la conocíamos había llegado y no sabíamos como reaccionar. Largos minutos pasaron antes de que la tierna pelirroja, con lágrimas en los ojos, se atreviera a hablar.

-¿En serio? Entonces ¿Qué haremos nosotros?

-No tienen que irse. Pueden quedarse y seguir viviendo como lo hemos hecho hasta ahora. Sin embargo ya no tengo nada más que enseñarles, al menos nada que pueda ayudarles en su vida. Ahora pueden irse y buscar su futuro en otro lado o quedarse aquí conmigo. Es su decisión.

-Yo me quedo. No podría abandonarla Maestra.- Dijo sin pensarlo Ao.

-Yo… yo también, si no le importa.- Secundó Aka, algo más animada al escuchar que no teníamos que irnos.

-No hay nada mejor que hacer por ahora, así que Shiro se queda.- Sólo me faltaba responder a mí. Al tardar en hacerlo las miradas confluyeron en mi persona.

-¿Y tú, Kuro-chan?- Me interrogó la mujer que estaba sentada enfrente mío.- ¿Te quedarás?

-Sí. Lo único que me espera afuera de esto es regresar de donde vine. Creo que estar aquí es más agradable que esa situación.

-Entonces parece que tendré que aguantarlos un rato más.- Fue la respuesta, aunque no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro.- Entonces déjenme darles sus regalos de graduación. Iré entregándolos en el orden que llegaron a formar parte de este extraño lugar. Ao, para ti.- Dijo escuetamente después de buscar un momento en la manta que formaba el bulto que traía. Saco unos jitte, de gran manufactura y de un excelente acero. Eran muy bellos y se ajustaban perfectamente a Ao, pues servían para controlar, más que dañar al oponente. Después una naginata, con el mango de un rojo muy vivo y una hoja fina que relucía bajo el sol como si estuviera hecha de plata, tenía un delicado trabajo adornándola. Un arma muy elegante y quedaba perfectamente para Aka-chan. El regalo de Shiro fue un gran bo metálico. De ser de madera habría sido un arma poco adecuada para el albino pero la sólida barra de metal de un par de metros era realmente imponente, más con las trucos que sabía utilizar mi compañero. Por el carácter de ese personaje también una simple kusarigama le fue regalada, aunque esta arma era de una confección mucho más simple que los otros regalos. Llego mi turno al final. Ella se volteo a verme.- Tu regalo tiene un poco de historia. Hace algún tiempo estaba en la banda de un hombre llamado Arjuna. Fueron varios años que pase con ese grupo. Después de mi "ceremonia" de despedida Arjuna me dió esta espada. Es una muy buena espada, como lo son todas las armas que él da, pero yo ya tenía la mía así que la guarde con mucho cuidado, pensando que hacer con ella. Me costó mucho decidirme pero al fin decidí regalartela. El arma de tú preferencia es la espada y esta te prestará un escelente servicio, así que supuse que este sería un buen presente. Acéptala por favor.- Y con esas palabras me entregó la susodicha arma. La empuñadura era negra con plata y la tsuba también era de color del argento, dándole una elegancia única a la espada. La funda nacarada era de un profundo negro, sobria pero quedaba muy bien con el resto. Al desenfundarla me fije en la curva que formaba la hoja y en el templado acero de gran calidad, tan bueno que casi parecía un pedazo de glaciar. En la base estaba grabado un simple kanji, _ken_, espada, que quedaba bastante bien. Era realmente una muy buena espada y un gran regalo.- Ahora es tuya.

-Muchas gracias. Espero que ese Arjuna no se enoje.

-Entenderá. Tal vez lo llegues a conocer,es un hombre interesante. Aunque no se si quiere volver a veerme.

-Si usted lo dice. La cuidaré bien.

-Lo se, por eso te la estoy dando.

--

Mientras recordaba ese momento escuché los pasos acercarse. Pronto sería momento de actuar. El olor a acero y sudor llegaba fuerte a mis fosas nasales. Desenfunde la espada pero con mucho cuidado para no alertar de mi presencia a la gente que se acercaba. Después de todo si quería sobrevivir debía de agarrar por sorpresa al grupo. Me sentía extrañamente bien. Mi respiración estaba calmada, al igual que mi corazón. Me había criado en situaciones como esta, acechando a gente u ocultándome de ella para sobrevivir. Incluso había llegado a atacar a grupos así de grandes y había utilizado una estrategia similar, golpear y correr, por cosas que llevaban y necesitaba, principalmente por agua. No me sentía fuera de lugar, después de todo era mi distrito, el distrito donde había crecido.

Un paso muy cerca de la esquina en la que yo estaba me dio la señal para el ataque. Giré sobre mi propio eje saliendo al paso del grupo con la espada levanta a la altura de mi cuello, rectificando levemente al ver la altura del hombre que estaba atacando. Entre el giro y el propio impulso de la víctima la espada atravesó su cuello y desprendió la cabeza rociándome a mí y a su compañero de sangre. Como me lo había imaginado dos se habían adelantado para actuar como reconocimiento, dejando al grupo principal un poco atrás. Inmediatamente seguí con el asalto, intentando aprovechar la sorpresa pero mi contrincante era demasiado experimentado como para caer en algo tan simple. Las espadas se cruzaron un par de veces antes de encontrar la apertura necesaria para abrirle la cabeza. Cayó a mis pies sin que sus compañeros pudieran hacer nada para ayudarlo. Se detuvieron al ver que todo esfuerzo sería fútil, además de peligroso, y empezaron a estudiarme. Casi sin prestarles atención moví la espada para limpiarla del exceso de sangre, manchando los pies de algunos de los que me observaban. Era mi desafío. Había matado a sus compañeros y no me importaba su reacción ante ello, podían atacarme cuando fuera. Parecía que lo habían captado pues se pusieron en una posición más agresiva. Justo cuando empezaron a cargar fue cuando yo me retiré. Sabía que mi velocidad probablemente era mayor pero tenía que mantenerme a una cierta distancia para no frustrarlos y que abandonaran. Uno se destaco por ser más rápido y que aunque podía correr más rápido que él no era una opción viable pues perdería al resto del grupo. Así que aumenté ligeramente la velocidad para obligarlo a que se separara más del grupo. Deje que se acercara, cada vez más, hasta casi estar a su alcance. En ese momento me detuve bruscamente y esquive un corte que iba a mi cuello mientras soltaba una estocada a su pecho. Entró sin problemas, justo entre dos costillas. No podía demorarme así que retiré la espada hacia un lado para incrementar el daño y seguí con mi carrera. La furia del grupo que estaba atrás se incremento al ver a otro compañero muerto a mis manos, era casi como una presión a mis espaldas.

Por fin cruce el punto donde estaba Ao. Lo vi de reojo sobre un techo esperando su oportunidad de atacar, que aparecería cuando terminara de pasar el grupo pues le tocaba golpear la retaguardia. Seguí mi carrera, pues mi objetivo era llegar a donde estaba la posición de la Maestra. La idea es que mis compañeros empezarían a atacarlos desde atrás y por los lados mientras pasaban, para tenerlos rodeados y mermados para cuando llegáramos con nuestra profesora. Pronto pase por donde estaba el albino y vi su señal de saludo, un poco imprudente pero probablemente no afectaría en nada. Por como gritaban parecía que aún desconocían nuestra estrategia. Por fin pase por el último punto antes de la meta final pero por la mirada que tenía sabía que ella no atacaría. Estaba temblando y con expresión desconcertada. Baje la velocidad al acercarme a la pared final. Otro se desligo del grupo intentando capturarme otra vez. Este estaría preparado para cuando bajara la velocidad y se creía ganador pues me estaba dirigiendo a un callejón donde sólo podía doblar a la derecha y si no me detenía la vuelta sería casi imposible de hacer. Sin embargo no desaceleré después de cierto punto. Otro más que caía en la trampa. Apoyé mi pie sobre la pared para elevarme y dar un giro en el aire. Mientras caía golpeé con todas mis fuerzas abriendo una fea herida que iba desde su hombro hasta su cadera, separando el cuerpo en dos partes. Por la esquina apareció la Maestra para terminar la emboscada. Al verla aparecer tan tranquila se dieron cuenta de que algo no estaba bien. Y se fijaron en su situación.

Del grupo inicial quedaban unos diez, entre los cuatro que ya había asesinado yo y varios que mis compañeros debieron de emboscar mientras estaban persiguiéndome. Sólo éramos cinco pero tenían a dos adelante y tres atrás. Era momento de terminar. Su moral estaba por los suelos. La Maestra fue efectiva. Varios de ellos empezaron a caer bajo su mortal espada. Yo también fui a atacar. El que me toco era más cuidadoso que los anteriores por lo que la batalla fue más complicada. Finalmente pude golpear su cuello y abrirlo hasta el pecho. Esto casi había terminado. La mayoría estaba intentando contener a la destructora morena y los otros tres luchaban con mis compañeros. Tanto Ao como Shiro se notaban en control de la situación pero Aka me preocupo. Aunque podría ganarle a su adversario se estaba dedicando únicamente a defenderse y con esa estrategia aumentaban las posibilidades de que la golpearan. Nadie se fijaba en mí así que me permití utilizar el shunpo para acercarme a ayudarla. Después de un golpe que hábilmente ella desvió me metí en medio y le abrí el vientre a nuestro enemigo. Escuche el pequeño grito que era una mezcla de horror y sorpresa, aunque no por parte del pobre infeliz que acababa de ser golpeado si no de mi compañera. Al poco tiempo los últimos restos del grupo cayeron.

-¿Estás bien Aka-chan?- Le pregunté mientras me volteaba. Ella no pudo evitar una expresión de miedo, supongo que por mi cara cubierta de sangre no era un panorama agradable. A diferencia de ella, que estaba impoluta pues mi cuerpo había servido de escudo frente a la última fuente, yo estaba cubierto de sangre, a cual escurría de desde mi cabello hasta mis pies. Me desagradaba lo que vía reflejado en esos claros ojos, ese yo asesino, sentía asco de mi mismo. Sin embargo me dolió ligeramente como me miraba, no pude evitarlo. No sé si se reflejo en mi cara ese sentimiento o ella se sobrepuso por otra causa, pero cambió rápidamente.

-Sí. Gracias por tu ayuda Kuro…- Cuando no terminó note que probablemente la percepción que tenía de mí. Ya no era su compañero, el hombre con el que paseaba, con quien entrenaba y muchas cosas más, ese era otro. Yo ahora era un hombre cubierto de sangre, un hombre que había matado a varias personas. Todo cambiaba en el campo de batalla.-…chan.- Me quede sin palabras. Me seguía llamando igual, con el diminutivo. Era extraño.- Lo siento mucho. Realmente lo siento.

-No te entiendo.- Fue mi sincera respuesta. Mi mente estaba demasiado embotada por lo que había dicho.

-Por mi reacción.

-Es comprensible. No debo verme demasiado bien.

-De todos modos. Eres mi amigo y me ayudaste pero yo no te agradecí, me asusté.

-Es la primera vez que vez algo así ¿verdad?

-S…sí.

-Entonces es algo muy normal. Es la primera vez que alguien muere frente a tus ojos. Otra reacción y no serías la Aka-chan que conozco.

-Kuro-chan… - Dudaba con una expresión de dolor en el rostro.- No quiero matar a nadie. No podía atacarlo sabiendo que pasaría. No sabía que hacer.

-Te ayudaré.

-¿Qué?

-Me aseguraré de que no tengas que matar.

-¡No! No quiero que tú te tengas que manchar más las manos.- La vi directamente a los ojos y agarré su meñique con el mío.

-Te prometo que no mataré si puedo hacer algo al respecto. Así no me mancharé más la manos ¿así te parece bien aceptar mi ayuda?- Me miró anonadada. Ella necesitaba mi ayuda, pero no quería que yo me convirtiera en un asesino. Esa promesa, aunque irreal, era la única forma de que aceptara mi oferta. Haría lo posible por cumplirla pero en esta situación sería muy difícil. Mataría sólo cuando fuera inevitable, ese era mi deber ahora. Por fin una sonrisa salió de sus labios.

-Sí.

Después de formar esa nueva promesa fuimos a ver como estaban los demás. Mientras caminaba m di cuenta que esa promesa no sólo se la había hecho a ella, pero a mi mismo. Ya no quería matar y a partir de ese momento haría todo lo posible para evitarlo, intentaría reducirlos sin matarlos. Todos nos habíamos salvado y nadie tenía heridas, al menos no de gravedad pues había un par de rasguños. Esta había sido nuestra primera batalla y había salido perfecta, desarrollándose de acuerdo al plan trazado y sin bajas ni otras cosas que lamentar. Sin embargo la guerra acababa de empezar y prometía ser un camino muy largo, además de ser uno del que ya no podíamos salir. Ya éramos soldados luchando por una causa que no era nuestra.


	6. 5 Una cálida bienvenida

Entender algo así como una guerra en el decimoctavo distrito puede ser algo difícil. No era una guerra como las demás, pues la brutalidad característica de un conflicto es el pan nuestro de cada día en ese lugar. Así que me tomaré un momento para explicar como es la una guerra en el lugar que nací. Primero debo explicar como se organiza normalmente la zona. Aparte de la gente solitaria como yo lo era, mucha gente se agrupa por diversas razones, los cuales sólo puedo suponer al nunca haberme a un grupo. Sin embargo estos grupos nunca pasaban de tener unos veinte miembros. Los grupos que llegaban o sobrepasaban este número se destruían por estúpidas razones, tales como que alguien había violado a la mujer antes, o había visto mal al compañero, o había intentado volverse el líder, o había matado a alguien que otra persona quería destripar, o cualquier cosa por el estilo. Los líderes no podían controlar esta clase de conflicto interno y el grupo terminaba por desaparecer. El primer paso hacia la guerra fue un cambio radical en esto. En esa época aparecieron varios déspotas que con draconiana ley crearon grupos bastante más grandes. Esos hombres y mujeres eran poderosos y crueles, cualquier acción que pudiera poner en peligro al grupo era castigada duramente. El menor de los castigos constaba en la mutilación, manos, pies, genitales, nada estaba exento y dependía de la ofensa cometida. Sólo había otros dos posibles resultados a romper una regla, la tortura y la muerte. Esta forma despiadada de ser asustaba a mucha gente pero la disciplina que tenían los ayudo a volverse muy fuertes y esa fuerza atraía a cada vez más gente. Así fueron creciendo cada vez más, llegando a tener cientos, tal vez miles de miembros. Las represiones no sólo afectaban a los que estaban dentro del grupo, también los otros habitantes se vieron involucrados cuando su poder creció. Si alguien atacaba a un miembro de la banda era casado por todos los miembros hasta que rogara por su vida, momento en el que lo torturaban y lo mataban públicamente, para escarmiento de todos. Empezaron a controlar ciertas zonas quedándose con el agua de esos lugares y dándosela a la gente a cambio de favores, que variaban de una ayuda indirecta al grupo hasta sexo y esclavitud por el agua. Conforme las zonas de influencia crecieron y empezaron a chocar estos grupos terminaron por pactar por no pelear entre si, pero la sed de poder, de territorios o de sangre los llevo declararse la guerra. Lo que cambió esta declaración es que la violencia se volvió más selectiva. La gente que no estaba involucrada estaba en el mismo peligro de siempre pero los miembros de grupos opuestos se atacaban nada más se veían. Bandas enteras se peleaban en las calles hasta que sólo una de las dos quedara en pie. No existía retirada posible una vez que se habían visto y si algún idiota estaba en medio terminaba como carne picada, atacado por ambos bandos. Si se encontraban tres o más rivales era el caos puro, en su máxima expresión. Todos atacaban a los demás normalmente pero de vez en cuando formándose alianzas instantáneas y tácitas para atacar al grupo que llevara la ventaja o uniéndose para terminar de hundir al mayor perdedor. Pactos entre los grupos se creaban una noche para traicionarse la mañana siguiente, a veces justo después de la borrachera de la celebración anterior. Las represiones en las zonas se incrementaron, llegando a forzar a la gente unirse al grupo para ser carne de cañón, y también había cada vez más reglas y más estrictas. Eso era la guerra en ese lugar, la violencia de siempre con batallas campales entre bandas. A ese lugar volví después de años de ausentismo. Regresaba al viento de primavera, Harukaze, distrito 80 este, mi hogar. Y a pesar de la guerra era como si no me hubiera marchado jamás de ese lugar, las destrozadas casas y los demonios que ahí vivían no habían cambiado. A mis ojos sólo habían aparecido diablos mayores y más peligrosos.

La Maestra había sido forzada a la situación en la que estábamos ahora. En ese momento no sabíamos que había dicho Testunosuke pero esa larga discusión había llevado a nuestra mentora a aceptar el ser parte de esa guerra. Al terminar la entrega de las armas que simbolizaban nuestra graduación ella nos informó de lo que pasaba en el Rukongai y que en la charla con su viejo conocido había decidido que tenía que ir a pesar de que la idea no la gustaba para nada. Se convertiría en un soldado de esa guerra en contra de su voluntad. Después de esa afirmación nos volvió a dar la oportunidad de dejar el grupo pero todos nos quedamos y decidimos afrontar el mismo destino, ser soldados de una guerra que no era nuestra. Nos dio el resto del día para relajarnos y reunir nuestras pertenencias pues era probable que nunca regresáramos a esa casucha que nos había acogido por tanto tiempo. Lo único que yo tenía era la espada de madera pero al recogerla para llevármela me sentí extrañamente triste, el saber que era casi seguro que no volvería a pisar ese conocido tatami una fuerza invisible apretó mi corazón. Me dolía dejar ese lugar. Lentamente puse le boken en mi cinto al lado de la espada recién regalada, casi como un daisho o como un practicante de nitouryuu, aunque en una batalla real una de las dos fuera inútil. Mis pasos me sacaron de ese lugar, ya que a pesar de que dormiríamos ahí quería pasear un poco por los alrededores. Los otros tenían más cosas que guardar así que tardaron bastante más en salir, pero aún así espere a Aka para pasear como lo solíamos hacer. Ella fue la última en salir, con lagrimas en los ojos y tan conmovida por la situación que tuvo que aceptar con la cabeza mi invitación pues no podía hablar.

El principio de esa última caminata fue muy silencioso, interrumpido por pequeños sollozos que salían de la chica que caminaba a mi lado. Por como nos movíamos, lo que hacíamos, todo parecía indicar que era un paseo más pero nuestros corazones estaban muy conscientes de que eso no era más que una ilusión. Finalmente las conversaciones que siempre salían entre nosotros afloraron para animar nuestro deambular. Hablamos de los regalos, formulamos teorías de que sentirían nuestros compañeros, volvimos a imaginarnos que había pasado la noche anterior y finalmente salió el tema de lo que nos esperaba.

-Kuro-chan, iremos al distrito donde vivías.

-Así es.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Algo triste.

-Me refiero a regresar.- Me dijo al ver que me iba por la tangente.

-No lo se.

-¿No te hace feliz?

-¿Feliz?- No pude evitar reírme ante esa pregunta, sin querer sonrojándola.- No conoces ese lugar.

-Dime cómo es.

-Ya debes haber escuchado cómo es.

-Quiero que alguien que ha estado ahí me lo diga.

-No quieres saber. En serio… no quieres saber.- Mi voz bajando de volumen cada vez más, recordando los primeros años de mi vida.

-Voy a ir allá ¿no es así? Así que es mejor que me lo digas.

-Es el carnaval de la muerte. No hay humanos en ese lugar, sólo demonios que te quieren torturar y matar. El dolor es omnipresente. Lo único que te puedo añadir es que te quedes cerca de nosotros. Al menos de mí, pues te aseguro que te protegeré.

Después de mi pequeña promesa ella pareció querer decir algo pero mi expresión, la cual supongo que era bastante oscura, pareció disuadirla. Lo único que hizo fue poner durante un momento la mano sobre mi brazo, intentando sacar esas sombras que volaban sobre mi cabeza. Aún tardaron algo de tiempo en irse durante el cual el silencio volvió a reinar entre nosotros. Poco a poco se retiró y volvimos a charlar, emprendiendo el camino de regreso a la cabaña. Cuando llegamos a la pequeña casa estábamos tan animados que las burlas típicas de Shiro no se hicieron esperar, gritándolas tan pronto como nos vio. Los tres ya estaban frente a la casa con todas las pertenencias equipadas y listos para partir, pues la puerta de nuestro hogar ya estaba cerrada. Cuando nosotros salimos de entre los árboles, todos recogieron y empezaron a caminar hacia el sol que ya se estaba poniendo.

El crepúsculo estaba por empezar cuando salimos del Anillo Exterior para entrar en los dominios de Harukaze. Ao caminaba muy serio entre las casas derruidas y los pequeños parches boscosos que dominaban el escenario, con una expresión de que nada de lo que pasaba le afectaba; Shiro tenía su permanente sonrisa en el rostro viendo divertido los alrededores y la gente que nos cruzábamos, la cual parecía darse cuenta del peligro que representábamos pues permanecían alejados; Aka miraba con cara asustada la miseria y las manchas de sangre reseca que eran el paisaje de este lugar y pasaba a observarme a mí, como si quisiera asegurarse de que yo venía de ese lugar; no se si yo reflejaba algo en mi rostro pero me sentía ligeramente nostálgico de regresar y la Maestra con una cara de seriedad que imponía respeto. Ella presidía nuestra pequeña cogitativa y se movía con paso seguro por las laberínticas calles del distrito, con ritmo constante y rápido sin detenerse un momento para ver donde teníamos que ir. Durante la marcha desempolvaba mis conocimientos de la geografía del lugar, que regresaban con pasmosa facilidad. Las rutas de escape posibles estaban dibujadas muy bien en mi cabeza a pesar de no haberlas utilizado en todos eso años. Sin embargo conforme avanzábamos las calles normalmente disertas empezaban a llenarse de pequeños grupos de gente, que nos veían cada vez más hostiles. Era bastante claro que estábamos entrando en el territorio de alguien, impresión reforzada por las bandas rojas sobre la cabeza y en los brazos de todos los individuos, y que no éramos exactamente bienvenidos en ese lugar. Por fin un hombre semi-calvo se separó de sus compañeros y se dirigió hacia nosotros. Lo extraño fue que no avanzaba con la intención de interceptar a la Maestra, iba directamente hacia mí. Cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca lanzó su mano izquierda hacia mí, agarrándome de la ropa fuertemente.

-¡Bastardo!- Gritó acercando su cara a la mía. Mi única respuesta fue verlo impasiblemente, pero Aka intentó intervenir para calmar al agresor.

-Disculpe señor ¿qué pasa con mi compañero?

-Este hijo de puta me debe mucho.

-Seguro que está equivocado…

-¿Cómo voy a olvidar al cabrón que me hizo esto?- Dijo mostrando su otra mano, a la cual le faltaban cuatro dedos. Ante la acusación mi amiga se volteo a verme, con una mirada que tenía implícita la pregunta de si eso era verdad. No pude responderle pues no recordaba ser responsable pero no sería inverosímil pensar que era probable el haberlo hecho al intentar robar agua o defenderme de un ataque.- Ahora tendrás que pagar.

-No.

-¿Qué dices?

-No. Eso dije.

-¿No? Muy gracioso. No te estoy pidiendo permiso. Lo vas a hacer ¡jo puta!- Espetó mientras me soltaba e intentaba sacar su cuchillo. No pudo terminar el movimiento pues mi espada estaba convenientemente apoyada sobre su cuello y sacando un ligero hilo de sangre.

-Si quieres puedes intentarlo, pero no pienso hacerlo fácil.- Susurré viéndole directamente a los ojos. También de reojo observe que sus amigos se acercaban y se ponían en guardia.

-Detengan esta idiotez.- Ordenó una voz un poco más adelante.- Si cualquiera de ustedes sigue atacando a nuestros invitados será castigado. ¿Entendido?

-Kuro-chan, cálmate de una vez. Ya escuchaste lo que dijo Tetsu-kun, no te molestarán más, así que puedes enfundar.- Dijo la Maestra mientras su conocido de corte militar salía de una pequeña callejuela. A pesar de la orden no bajé mi arma hasta que esos hombres se retiraron visiblemente molestos.- Hola Tetsu-kun. Tardaste en venir por nosotros.

-Los esperábamos hasta mañana, no puedes culparme. Sin embargo nuestro líder puede verlos ahora.

-Pues vamos de una vez. Quiero terminar con esto lo antes posible.

-Síganme por favor.- Ordenó Tetsunosuke regresando por donde había venido. La Maestra enseguida le siguió y a nosotros no nos quedo más remedio que imitarla. Entramos a una zona que yo había evitado normalmente, pues incluso cuando yo vivía ahí había demasiadas bandas por ahí y era muy peligroso. Cada vez se llena más el paisaje y la hostilidad empezaba a parecer casi tangible. Finalmente llegamos a una vieja casa menos destruida de lo normal. Dos guardas en la puerta y varios más alrededor del de la zona parecían indicar que ese era nuestro destino. Nuestro guía confirmó mi sospecha al acercarse a uno de los dos hombres para que nos dejaran entrar. Parecía ser alguien importante por que enseguida accedieron a su propuesta y abrieron la puerta la puerta de par en par. Justo cuando iba a atravesar la puerta me percaté que a quien íbamos a conocer era alguien muy precavido, pues se escuchaba la respiración de dos guardias más atrás de la puerta escondidos por si el visitante era indeseado. Además era probable que los que estaban ahí adentro fueran dos de sus hombres más fuertes y hábiles. A nosotros no nos molestaron y pronto nos encontramos frente a un pequeño trono, o más bien una silla que funcionaba como tal, la cual permanecía vacía. Por la parte de atrás entraron un hombre y una mujer, discutiendo algo con cara despreocupada. No sería nada del otro mundo si no fuera por lo que alcancé a escuchar de su conversación, la cual se centraba en quien sería un buen objetivo para asesinar. Lo hacían parecer como algo trivial, casi un juego de niños. Finalmente se voltearon a vernos y los dos se quedaron atrás del trono. La mujer sonrió amigablemente, como si fuéramos viejos conocidos.

-Es muy bueno que hayan podido venir tan rápido. Les agradecemos que hayan aceptado la invitación.

-De nada.- Fue la respuesta algo sarcástica de la Maestra.

-Sabe, esto no es una guardería. No necesitaba traer a los críos.- Recriminó el hombre a nuestra tutora.

-No los subestime. Son bastante hábiles.

-Parecen ser algo mejor de lo habitual.- Quien habló fue un hombre que acababa de aparecer y tenía la mano sobre el hombro de Ao. Lo extraño es que no me había dado cuenta de que estaba ahí hasta que decidió intervenir en la charla. Los adultos de la habitación ni se inmutaron pero nosotros si nos alarmamos ante la súbita aparición.- Aunque no son nada de otro mundo.

-Me cae bien el pequeño de pelo largo. Tiene ojos bastante fieros, parece un pequeño animal.- Dijo la mujer sonriendo en mi dirección.- Siempre me gustaron los animales. ¿Quieres que te adopte? Seré muy buena contigo, te cuidaré, te alimentaré y me aseguraré de que tengas una buena vida. A cambio sólo tendrás que ser un buen chico y cometer unos cuantos asesinatos de vez en cuando. Serás muy feliz de esa forma, te lo aseguro.- Con esta invitación para convertirme en su mascota hizo un gesto para que me acercara.

-No es un animal, no puedes adoptarlo así.- Le amonestó su acompañante, a lo que ella respondió poniendo cara de una niña regañada.- Discúlpala, es un poco rara, pero no es mala persona.

-Esta b…- Intenté responder antes de que ella me cortará emocionada.

-Ya se. Entonces puede ser mi guardaespaldas personal. Eso es diferente.- El hombre que estaba cerca del peliazul soltó una carcajada y el otro movió la cabeza con cansancio y soltó un suspiro.

-Supongo que eso está bien, si insistes tanto.- Accedió por fin.

-Muchas gracias. Así que serás mi guardaespaldas personal. ¿No es genial?- Realmente parecía una pequeña con su sonrisa.

-Me halaga pero n…

-Pero antes tienes que probar que serás digno de la posición.- Volvió a interrumpirme sin perder la sonrisa e hizo un gesto a uno de los guardias externos. El hombre sin dudarlo se lanzó hacia mí con la lanza en mano, con toda la intención de matarme. Mis amigos intentaron reaccionar pero fueron detenidos por los aparentes líderes de lugar. Aka presentó más resistencia pero la mujer la redujo sin demasiado esfuerzo, obligándola a irse hacia la pared donde ya estaban la Maestra, quien había ido voluntariamente y con cara de disfrutar todo, y mis otros dos compañeros. Logré desviar el ataque sin demasiados problemas con el mismo movimiento que desenfundé. Mi nueva "ama" parecía feliz de que no estuviera empalado por la larga lanza. Luego se dirigió hacia los aprisionados compañeros.- Esta es la batalla del cachorrito, por favor no intervengan.

No pude quejarme de mi nuevo apodo pues estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de esquivar los ataques que llovían sobre mí. Siempre era problemático luchar contra alguien que tenía un rango de ataque tanto mayor que el propio, empezando por que el otro era un hombre más alto y siguiendo con su arma. El prefería mantener su distancia lanzando cortas ráfagas de ataques sin reducir la distancia. Mi condición física me permitiría resistir así mucho tiempo pero no podría ganar excepto que pudiera acercarme para golpear. Encontré una pequeña ventana después de una estocada que desvié. Utilicé toda mi velocidad pero estaba demasiado lejos y pudo reaccionar y saltar hacia atrás. Aún así ahí cambió todo. Yo era más rápido y pude llegar a su posición y tomar la iniciativa del ataque. Intentó cambiar las cosas a su favor un par de veces pero estábamos en mi territorio. Después de una patada baja que esquivó pude entrar abajo de su defensa, directo a sus costillas. Mi golpe no terminó pero claramente había ganado pues mi espada descansaba sobre el costado de mi oponente. Él no parecía tener ganas de continuar después de la clara derrota así que puede levantarme. Aunque no duro mucho tiempo antes de que algo me saltara encima, obligándome a hincarme.

-¡Cachorrito!, pasaste. Aunque podías matarlo, no hay problema.

-Es mejor que lo dejara con vida. Nunca sobran los soldados.- Le tuvo que recordar quien había entrado con ella.- Parece que tus niños son útiles después de todo.

-Por supuesto que lo son.- Respondió la Maestra.- ¿Crees que los traería a morir?

-Pues os doy la bienvenida. Yo soy Kambei, mi amiga aquí se llama Mitsuki y el bastardo ecurridizo es Sanjuro.

-¿Eres el líder?- Kambei pareció sorprenderse ante la pregunta de Ao, quien probablemente estaba bastante molesto por la forma que lo habían tratado en este lugar.

-¿Eso importa? Recibirán órdenes, las ejecutarán y luego podrán descansar. ¿Quién lo pregunta?

-Aosora.- Respondió orgulloso nuestro cabecilla. Después se volvió hacia nosotros y señalándonos empezó a recitar nuestros nombres.- Y mis compañeros son Shiro, Kurokotetsu…

-Cachorrito.- Llegó presta la rectificación de Mitsuki.

-Y Amaterasu.- Siguió sin inmutarse Ao.

-Está bien. Ustedes cinco ahora quedan aceptados en nuestras filas. Una prenda o banda roja marcan a nuestros compañeros. Pónganse una lo antes posible para identificarlos y prevenir hostilidades. Pueden retirarse. Tú quédate por favor.- Le dijo al final a nuestra Maestra.

-¿Por qué le dices a cachorrito que se vaya? Es mi guardaespaldas personal ahora, sólo yo puedo darle ordenes.

-Yo no he acce…- Intenté recordar que nunca había dicho que estaba de acuerdo con eso.

-Déjale estar con sus amigos. Quiero discutir unas cuantas cosas con ella.

-Pero…

-Después. Ahora hay cosas importantes que discutir.

-Está bien.

-No he…- Mi siguiente intento también fue cortado de golpe.

-Salgan chicos. Los veré en la noche. No se alejen demasiado.- Me quede frío en el lugar, después de todo hasta la morena aceptaba la situación son rechistar. Los otros fueron pasando hasta que la pelirroja puso su mano sobre mi hombro para recordarme que debía moverme. Justo antes de que saliera escuche un comentario de Kambei.

-Interesantes chicos tienes. Me cae bien Aosora-kun.

No se que dijo después pues mis amigos habían apurado el paso y tenía que alcanzarlos. Cuando nos alejamos lo suficiente una carcajada salió por fin de los labios del albino.

-¿Cachorrito?- Repetir mi nuevo apodo le causó otro acceso de risa. Cuando se recuperó siguió burlándose.- Es demasiado bueno. Realmente es demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Nunca se me habría ocurrido.

-Kuro-chan, ¿qué fue eso?- Preguntó la pelirroja mientras Shiro seguía riéndose de mí.- Ya sabes eso de adoptarte y de hacerte su guardián personal. Tú no accediste, ella de repente ya te considera su propiedad y a todos le parece normal.

-Así funcionan las cosas. Ya viste que ella es fuerte o al menos tiene amigos fuertes, por lo tanto puede hacerlo. Aquí la fuerza lo es todo. Nunca lo olvides.

-No me gusta esa gente.- Se quejo Ao.- Son unos asesino asquerosos que se creen los dueños del lugar.

-Es que _son_ los dueños del lugar. Teóricamente estamos bajo la autoridad de Seireitei pero esto es casi como si estuviéramos en el Anillo Exterior. En realidad si alguien tiene el suficiente poder es el dueño del área.

Eso fue el final el final de la conversación. Shiro aún estaba con sus burlas pero se volvieron ruido de fondo. Me había molestado que me llamaran cachorrito pero ahora me preocupaba el por que. Ella había dicho que mis ojos eran fieros, como los de un animal. Creía que me había calmado después de convertirme en un discípulo de la Maestra pero parecía que el llamado de mi antiguo hogar era demasiado fuerte y regresaba a ser una bestia como todos los que vivían en este lugar. Me sentía algo extraño: felicidad, por parte de mi ser bestial, y preocupación, por parte de mi ser más racional, mezcladas dentro de mí. Esa dualidad dentro de mí me molestaba y estuve debatiéndome con ella hasta que llego nuestra mentora pasada la medianoche.

-¿Qué pasó Maestra?- Preguntó nuestro líder.

-Nada que les pueda decir. Bueno una cosa. Kuro-chan sabes como funciona este lugar, así que tendrás que convertirte en guardaespaldas.

-Está bien.- Murmuré desganado después de un suspiro.

-Pero vendrás a todas las misiones con nosotros, puedes dormir con nosotros y tendrás bastante tiempo libre. No es tan malo.

-Como usted diga.- Tenía razón, sería solo pasar algo de tiempo cada día cuidando a Mistuki.

-Ahora descansen. Mañana sólo Kuro-chan tiene trabajo pero no es una buena idea dormir demasiado en este lugar. No se despierten demasiado tarde. Kuro-chan no hay una hora fija pero tienes que presentarte mañana con tu protegida.

Todos nos retiramos a dormir. Adopte una vieja posición, durmiendo sentado con la espada lista para desenfundarse, por pura costumbre aunque mi descanso se vio interrumpido después de un par de horas. Ligeros ruidos de pasos y gente acercándose me sacaron de mi sopor. Sabía que significaba una incursión a estas horas, así que agarre la espada que estaba apoyada contra mi hombro y tome la iniciativa. Nadie más parecía haberse dado cuenta de lo que pasaba pues seguían sumidos en sus sueños así que fui solo. En la calle de atrás me encontré con el hombre de seis dedos que me odiaba y tres compinches más. A pesar de la cinta que tenía atada en mi brazo izquierdo y de la anterior afirmación de Testunosuke era bastante claro a que venían. No cruzamos palabras, todos éramos de este lugar y sabíamos como funcionaba esto. El brillo del acero relució bajo el fulgor plateado de la luna. Sentí algo muy peligroso, aunque no parecía venir del grupo que estaba delante mío. Ataque antes de que me pudieran rodear, lanzándome hacia el extremo derecho de su formación. Mi velocidad era bastante mayor que la media así que el hombre no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Mi espada cortó su vientre, derramando sus intestinos. Sin embargo sus compañeros no dudaron a pesar de la grotesca muerte que acababan de presenciar. El más cercano intentó golpearme pero logre deslizarme debajo de su brazo y cortar en ángulo ascendente su pecho, destrozando su pulmón derecho. Los dos restantes fueron más cuidadosos, retrocediendo ligeramente antes de atacar. El tercer matón fue quien empezó el movimiento esa vez, aunque me asegure de que "Seis dedos" quedara directamente atrás para evitar que interfiriera. Intercambiamos un par de golpes antes que esquivara un golpe descendente y tuviera la oportunidad de abrirle el cráneo. El cabecilla fue el último en cae. Se mantuvo impasible ante la muerte de sus compinches pero fue fiero al atacar. Agarraba la espada sólo con la mano izquierda, por obvias razones. Tal vez por eso no pudo poner una guardia decente cuando con un corte descendente hacia su hombro izquierdo llego. Acababa de intentar un ataque diagonal pero su defensa fue demasiado baja y débil, así que a pesar de la resistencia pude atravesar la clavícula y varias costillas hasta llegar a su corazón. Después de sacar la espada escuché como alguien aplaudía.

-Muy bien cachorrito. Eres muy hábil. No tendrás problemas por estos cuatro muertos, ellos vinieron a buscar problemas que no pudieron manejar. Tú sólo te defendiste. Me surgió una duda al verte. Ya habías asesinado antes ¿verdad?

-Soy de este distrito.

-¿En serio? Genial. También tengo que decir que me encantaron tus movimientos. Fluidos a veces y otras contundentes. Delicioso. Y lo mejor es que aún queda espacio para que crezcas. Definitivamente como dije eres un cachorro, pero de dragón. Un ser raro y peligroso, que no teme asesinar a quien se cruza en su camino. Siempre me gustaron los dragones. Tengo a toda una joya como guardaespaldas. Te espero mañana, quiero hablar más contigo. Bienvenido al Harukaze. Bienvenido a casa.

Bienvenido. Definitivamente parecía que el propio distrito me había dado la bienvenida. El sangriento sacrificio de cuatro de sus miembros. El vital líquido que se había derramado sobre el suelo y sobre mí era una ofrenda para celebrar mi regreso. Después de todo la masacre era la esencia de ese lugar. No había regresado realmente hasta matar a alguien más. Me quede ahí parado mientras un par de lágrimas se derramaban sobre mi sonriente y silenciosa cara. No se cuanto tiempo pasó pero estaba totalmente sólo cuando deje de pensar en esa simbólica recepción, aunque probablemente ella se había ido desde que había terminado su discurso. Enfundé mi espada y me fui a lavar antes de que despertarán los demás. Bienvenido…


	7. 6 La fogata

Después de arrojar el seco leño la pequeña fogata está se quejo como si estuviera deseando apagarse y poder descansar

Después de arrojar el seco leño la pequeña fogata está se quejo como si estuviera deseando apagarse y poder descansar. Sin embargo aún era temprano como para dormir. Una vez que avivé el fuego me senté junto a mis compañeros que me estaban esperando. Acababa de regresar de mi trabajo con Mitsuki, que había discurrido tan tranquilo como siempre. Para nuestra suerte el grupo del "Dragón Rojo" estaba en un momento de relativa paz. No habían incursiones en territorio enemigo ni había que cazar a bandas enemigas. Lo único que teníamos que hacer era patrullar por la tierra de nadie y pelear con los locos que se acercaban demasiado, como nos había pasado en nuestra primera misión. La rápida estrategia de Aosora nos había salvado esa primera y última batalla. Además esa situación me facilitaba el cumplimiento de mi promesa.

-¿Cómo te fue?- Me preguntó la chica mientras me tendía una pequeña bola de arroz. Le agradecí la comida con un gesto de la cabeza.

-Como siempre.- Fue mi escueta respuesta. El silencio se apoderó de nuestro grupo rápidamente. Desde nuestra llegada sentía que nos estábamos separando. Cada vez hablábamos menos. Era triste, pero era lo que pasaba. De hecho hasta mis paseos con Aka-chan habían terminado totalmente pues no estábamos en el mejor lugar para esa actividad.- ¿Dónde está la Maestra?

-Se fue con Tetsunosuke-san hace un par de horas.

-¿Por qué?

-No lo sabemos.

-Debe ser su amante.- Saltó el albino de forma agresiva. Parecía estar de bastante mal humor. A pesar de que la perenne sonrisa seguía en el sitio adecuado Shiro parecía estar cambiando mucho desde nuestra llegada al Harukaze. La sonrisa ya no parecía sincera. A veces regresaba a su vieja forma de ser pero su cara cada vez parecía más una parodia de si misma.

-¡Shiro-kun!- Le reprendió la chica pelirroja.

-¿Qué? ¿Es tan malo que tenga un amante?

-No es eso. Pero sabes que la Maestra no se buscaría un amante en esta situación. Seguro que esta trabajando.

-Piensa lo que quieras, no me importa.

Otro incomodo silencio se apodero del ambiente mientras empezamos a ingerir un poco de alimento. No sabía que pasaba por la mente de mis compañeros y por que estaban tan taciturnos. Tal vez era la violencia que se respiraba en el ambiente o el deprimente ambiente de pobreza. Lo único que sabía es que yo me sentía muy confundido. Una parte de mí que creía que había muerto estaba despertando y no sabía que pensar de ella. La odiaba por lo que había visto reflejado en los ojos de mi pelirroja amiga pero se sentía tan bien cuando tomaba el control…

Las bromas que solían llenar el ambiente habían desaparecido completamente durante las noches y en el día apenas nos veíamos. Sabía que por el interés que Ao había despertado en Kambei este lo venía a buscar todos los días y se lo llevaba. Aka-chan seguía mi consejo y como no podía ir conmigo pues tenía que estar con Mitsuki se quedaba cerca de la Maestra y la ayudaba todo lo posible. Y el albino simplemente desaparecía, ninguno sabía por que. Parecía que cada uno se iba por su propio camino y que nuestro tiempo juntos había llegado a su fin.

-Dime más.- Todos nos volteamos para ver a la pelirroja que acababa de decir eso. Me estaba viendo muy fijamente.

-¿Qué?

-Que me digas más.

-¿De qué?

-De que va a se de tu día, o de lo que quieras.- Tenía una expresión muy seria.

-No pasó nada especial.

-No me importa. No se como son tus días normales. No se que hace ninguno de ustedes. Y eso no me gusta.- Dijo con una ligera mueca. No pude hacer nada excepto sonreír ante su actitud.

-Mis días son bastante aburridos. Es algo extraño. Lo único que hago es seguirla a todas partes. Le divierte tenerme de esa forma. También parece disfrutar hablando conmigo pues se pone a predicar parrafadas interminables.

-¿Qué te dice?

-Nada relevante. Se pone a hablar de cuanto le gustan los animales, de las divertidas formas de las nubes, de los bonitos campos que hay aquí cerca…- Las miradas de extrañeza e incredulidad se alojaron en mis amigos.- ¿Porqué me ven así? Es cierto, ella se pone a hablar de esas cosas. Muchas veces suena como una niña pequeña.

-¿Eso es todo? ¿No hacen nada más?- La pelirroja me veía con una mirada que no logré identificar del todo.

-No. Nada más. Te digo con son aburridos. Bueno también le gusta verme entrenar.- Ella frunció el seño levemente.- ¿Pasa algo?

-No pasa nada.- Replicó rápidamente mientras el tono de su cara se acercaba al de su pelo. Estaba muy rara.- ¿Y ella te gusta?

-Claro que me gusta.- Se volteo a verme con unos ojos extraños para mi respuesta, casi temerosos.- Igual que tu me gustas. Y me gusta la Maestra, Y me gustan esos dos. Todos son mis amigos, bueno ella no se si es mi amiga pero me parece una persona agradable.- Mientras decía eso se iba relajando poco a poco. Realmente estaba muy extraña ese día.

-¿Y tú que hiciste Ao-kun?- Dijo mientras se volvía abruptamente hacia nuestro líder de pelo azul.

-Kambei-san me lleva con él todos los días.

-Eso ya la sabemos.

-Bueno me lleva para aprender tácticas, estrategias para batallas. Dice que tengo algo de talento para desarrollar formas de atraer y destruir al enemigo. Parece que tengo un buen instinto para eso.

-¿Eso es todo?- Pregunté extrañado por la emoción que delataba la voz de Ao.

-Es bastante interesante. También observo como dirige esta banda. No puedo decir mucho más. Por cierto ya que estamos en esto mi me intriga que haces todos los días Shiro.

-Explorar y divertirme.- Fue lo único que contestó.

-¿Divertirte?- No pude reprimir la pregunta.- En este lugar no existe tal cosa como la diversión.

-No sabes que tan equivocado estás. Desde que mi mentor me abrió los ojos puedo por fin ver como es el mundo.- El destello de sus ojos no me gustaba nada, parecía febril, enfermizo. Necesitaba saber que pensaba.

-¿Cómo es el mundo?

-No podrías entenderlo.- Susurró con una mirada de desprecio.

-Pruébame.

-Si eso quieres. La verdad del mundo es simple. El mundo es libertad y sólo hay que buscar la diversión. No hay bondad ni maldad, la moralidad es una ilusión que nos priva de nuestra libertad. La vida y la muerte de los demás son irrelevantes, lo único importante es el individuo, sólo sabiendo eso puede alcanzar la libertad. Al librarse de esas ligaduras y conseguir la libertad uno puede divertirse de verdad. Y cuando uno se divierte el mundo le pertenece y uno se siente completo.- El ritmo de su respiración iba en aumento al igual que voz. Su pequeño discurso nos quitó todas las palabras y ganas de hablar. El cambio que había sufrido era realmente profundo y tenía razón, no entendíamos su razonamiento ni lo que quería decir. El resto de nosotros intercambiamos miradas silenciosas pensando que habría que decirle a la Maestra que le estaba pasando a Shiro. Después de que todo hubiera regresado a la normalidad intenté seguir la con la conversación.

-Bueno ya que nosotros tres hemos hablado de nuestros días, es tu turno Aka-chan dinos de tus días con la Maestra.

-Cuando no hay misión paseamos por el distrito viendo si alguien necesita ayuda. A las personas que no tienen nada que ver con el "Dragón Rojo" les damos agua y curamos sus heridas.- Unas pequeñas lagrimas empezaron a aflorar en sus sinceros ojos. Ao y yo nos acercamos y puse mi mano en su hombro.

-¿Estás bien?- Preguntó el peliazul. Fue entonces cuando me volteé a verlo a él también. Era raro que mostrara demasiado sus emociones pero ahora también sus ojos delataban tristeza. No sabía que le pasaba pero supuse que no le gustaba ver a la chica con esa expresión, pues a mi tampoco me gustaba. Ella se limpió las lágrimas rápidamente.

-Sí. Sólo es que me pregunto por que trabajamos para esa gente que maltrata a esas pobres almas. Les privan de agua, raptan a las mujeres, hacen lo que quieren y encima ¡algunos incluso les están agradecidos! No entiendo que pasa en este lugar. La violencia, la muerte, la tortura y el abuso les parecen tan normales. Simplemente no entiendo como alguien puede vivir así.

-A mí me parece bastante normal.- Ella se volteó a verme inmediatamente con una mirada de sorpresa.- Esa gente no conoce nada más. Todo eso que te extraña a ti para nosotros es lo más común. Y esos "opresores" no han cambiado anda, a lo sumo han dado más estabilidad al asunto. No me extraña que la gente lo agradezca. Incluso en un poco de orden es apreciado.

-Sigo sin entenderlo.

-Supongo que hay que vivirlo para captarlo.- Después de detenidamente observarme un momento la pelirroja continuó.

-También ayudamos a los miembros de la banda por supuesto. Más que nada vamos por ahí sanando las heridas que se hacen. Esos son básicamente mis días.

-Interesante.- Murmuró Ao. Ante la mirada inquisitiva del resto de nosotros se explicó.- Estamos en el hoyo más profundo del Rukongai, un lugar donde lo que reina es la violencia y el caos, donde nadie sabe si estará vivo dentro de una hora, y sin embargo todos nosotros tenemos unas relativamente pacíficas rutinas. Pueden gustarnos o no, pero todos tenemos días calmados y rutinarios. Me parece algo interesante, fascinante.

-Las rutinas aparecen siempre.- Fue mi respuesta.- Cuando yo estaba sólo aquí, sin la protección de un grupo o entrenamiento tenía mi rutina. Despertar, buscar agua y correr de cualquier persona que veía. Seguir haciendo eso hasta la noche y entonces buscar un lugar suficientemente seguro como para dormir. Esos eran mis días. Una rutina, más violenta y difícil que otras pero una rutina al fin y al cabo. Estás nacen sin importar las circunstancias, aún aquí o en la guerra.

-Supongo que tienes razón.

-Chicos ¿puedo preguntarles una cosa?- Intervino una vez más Aka.

-Por supuesto.

-¿No creen que la Maestra está rara?

-¿A que te refieres?- Pregunté. Ao parecía estar de acuerdo con la pelirroja por su expresión y Shiro parecía desentenderse del asunto. Sin embargo como yo era el que menos tiempo estaba ahí y casi siempre llegaba sólo para comer y dormir casi no había interactuado con la morena que salía casi todas las noches.

-Ella no se comporta como lo hacía durante nuestro entrenamiento. Antes sonría seguido, hacía muchas bromas y siempre estaba animada. Sus ojos brillaban con mucha vida. Sin embrago ahora… ahora sonríe sin ganas y sus ojos están muertos. Nunca se anima. Extraño que nos regañe y nos supervise el entrenamiento, extraño como sus ojos siempre estaban pendientes y aún cuando se iba sabía como estábamos, extraño como nos protegía, extraño verla beber y reír después de un largo día de entrenamiento, extraño a la Maestra de antes. Ahora se pasa todo el día con esa deprimente mirada y viendo lejos, ya no nos mira. Casi no habla conmigo en los días y desaparece en las noches. Está tan triste todo el tiempo. Casi siento como si ya no importáramos…

-Eso no es cierto. – Fui yo el que cortó su deprimente discurso.- Ella aún se preocupa por nosotros. De hecho creo que por eso ya no nos mira. Está buscando posibles peligros y nos quiere proteger de ellos. Y que esté triste no es raro, este lugar no es nada agradable.

-Lo se, pero aún así extraño los viejos tiempos.

-Todos lo hacemos.- Dije mientras veía las caras de mis compañeros y lo que había dibujado en ellas me decía que tenía razón, pues incluso Shiro tenía una expresión nostálgica escondida bajo su perenne sonrisa.

-Entonces hay que revivirlos.- Dijo decidido nuestro líder.- Aunque sea sólo sea de vez en cuando, aunque sea sólo esta noche vale la pena revivirlos. Y bueno hablando de los viejos tiempos yo se de una cosa que extraña Aka-chan más que eso que dijo antes.- Empezó cambiando de tono.

-¿Qué?- Pregunté, pues a mí me parecía que lo que había dicho antes lo extrañaba bastante y me interesaba. Fue Shiro el que me respondió.

-Es bastante evidente. Quiere más tiempo a solas con…

-¡Shiro-kun!- La cara de la chica era casi indistinguible de su cabello por el tono que había adquirido. Realmente estaba muy extraña, pues no me parecía que hubiera ninguna razón para reaccionar así.

-¿No extrañabas el pasado? Esto es parte de lo que hacíamos.

-¿Molestarme? Pues esa es una de las cosas que no extraño para nada.- Con esa simple conversación empezó una larga noche. Durante esa noche el tiempo retrocedió. Lo que habíamos vivido en el Harukaze, incluida nuestra primera batalla, desapareció en las llamas de la calida fogata que nos iluminaba sólo a nosotros. Bromas volaron y las sonrisas nacieron. Recordamos el pasado y planeamos el futuro. El ambiente estuvo bien animado hasta que se agotó nuestra resistencia física, mucho después de que el fuego se hubiera consumido. Aka se quedó dormida sobre mi hombro, Shiro es apoyó contra una pared y Ao se quedó dormido sentado. Yo fui el único que se quedó despierto. Esperé hasta que una sombra intentó deslizarse sin que me diera cuenta.

-Estaba esperándola Maestra.

-¿Porqué Kuro-chan?

-Quería hablar con usted.

-Está bien. Pero supongo que aquí podríamos molestar a tus compañeros y no parece que te puedas mover.- Dijo señalando a la chica durmiente. Con cuidado agarré la cabeza pelirroja y la baje, asegurándome que no se despertara. Después agarré una manta y la cubrí.

-Listo.- No nos alejamos demasiado, sólo lo suficiente para poder hablar sin preocuparnos de despertar a los otros. El expliqué la noche que acabábamos de tener.

.Me alegro.- Fue su respuesta.

-¿Eh?

-Me alegro que puedan habla aún así. – Su sonrisa decía algo más pero no siguió.- Ahora dime, hay algo que te preocupa verdad.

-La verdad, sí. No se si Aka-chan pueda vivir aquí, no se si Ao pueda cumplir las expectativas de Kambei y no me gusta nada la nueva actitud de Shiro. En general no me gusta lo que este lugar le está haciendo a mis amigos. Además…- No sabía di debía continuar. No me gustaba abrirme a nadie pero necesitaba sacarlo.- Siento que una parte oscura de mí ha despertado y no me gusta. Le tengo miedo.- Nunca había dicho nada similar. Nunca en mi vida me había permitido sentir miedo, eso sólo me llevaría a la muerte. En mi vida no había espacio para el miedo.

-No te tienes que preocupar por tus amigos. Son personas fuertes. Tengo mucha confianza en ellos. E incluso si llegaran a caer sé de alguien que los sacará de las tinieblas. Además cada quien es responsable del camino que tiene que recorrer.

-Usted es muy fuerte.- Dije pensando que se refería a si misma, sin embargo ella meneó la cabeza.

-No soy yo. Ahora te quiero hacer una confesión. Yo también tengo miedo.- Esas palabras me parecían una incoherencia. La Maestra era la persona más fuerte que conocía, alguien que no la podría detener nada. Alguien incapaz de sentir miedo.- Le temo a que les pase algo a ustedes. La simple idea de que mis estudiantes sean heridos o peor en esta guerra me paraliza. Pero sabes una cosa, me tengo que enfrentar a ese miedo. Confío en ustedes y además los voy a proteger con todas mis fuerzas, así le hago cara a ese sentimiento. No se como lo harás tú, pero te puedo decir algo. No creo que una persona valiente no tenga miedo, creo que es quien es capaz de enfrentarse a sus más profundos miedos.- Sólo pude suspirar. No era lo que esperaba al abrirme con ella. Creía que podría decirme como desechar ese sentimiento, no ese discurso. Tampoco esperaba que destrozara mi imagen de ella. Y sin embargo a pesar de la decepción me sentía un poco mejor. De repente sentí su mano sobre mi cabeza.- Piénsalo bien y encuentra tu propia respuesta. Bueno es tarde y Mitsuki te espera mañana temprano por lo que he escuchado. Deberías dormir.

-Sí.- Me quede un poco más viendo las estrellas mientras ella regresaba.- Debería dormir un poco.

Al llegar a nuestro campamento la vi cerca de Aka-chan y me pareció escuchar algo similar a un "Gracias" pero no podía estar seguro. Mientras me acomodaba una gélida brisa me acarició el cuerpo, un frío viento que parecía pronosticar un cambio.


	8. 7 Declaración

-¡Ayúdame! ¡Por favor! ¡Ku…!

El grito de Mitsuki rompió el aire matinal. El rocío aún no se había disipado pero el ataque ya había comenzado. Era una emboscada planeada, se notaba que habían venido por mi protegida. El día parecía normal. Habíamos salido temprano de paseo. Tantos días habíamos repetido lo mismo que no nos preocupamos por nada. El enemigo había aprovechado nuestros descuidos. Saltaron directamente en el espacio que dejábamos al caminar yo unos pasos atrás de ella. Ellos también tomaron ventaja de que mi guardia estaba ligeramente baja, pues ese medio paso que me retrasé les permitió detenerme lejos de la jefa de nuestra banda. Tres mastodontes estaba frente mí cortándome el paso y la visión, dejándome sólo con el recuerdo de su aterrado rostro. Las masas de carne que me estorbaban no se movían, me esperaban. No tenían que matarme inmediatamente, únicamente tenían que esperar a que sus compañeros terminaran el trabajo. Y yo no podía lazarme tan fácilmente contra ellos. Al estarme esperando si me lanzaba a lo loco estaría muerto en muy poco tiempo, y un guardián muerto es igual de eficaz que uno inexistente. Y aún así tenía que darme prisa o sería demasiado tarde. Mientras estudiaba la situación el grito rasgó mis pensamientos. Me sentía tan imponente que no podía pensar. Ya no tenía tiempo. No sabía que hacía Mitsuki como una de las líderes del Dragón Rojo. Cuando la conocí por primera vez supuse que al ostentar esa posición debía ser una luchadora de primera pero mientras más tiempo pasaba con ella el conocimiento de su debilidad me fue llenando, esa extraña espada larga y recta de doble filo que me había llamado la atención era sólo decoración. Probablemente era la amante de Kambei y eso le había dado la alta posición. Lo único que sabía es que ahora me necesitaba. Con sus ahogados gritos en los oídos salté al combate. Corriendo directamente hacia uno de los hombres a los lados haciendo un corte de último minuto hacia el que estaba en el centro. El golpe lo habría destripado de no ser por el tercero que interpuso su espada en el momento justo. Y cuando volvía a ponerme en movimiento, llegó.

Una risa cubrió todos los demás sonidos. Una risa leve, cantarina, inocente y feliz. Todos nos detuvimos, incluso el cielo pareció detenerse a escuchar el inusual sonido en ese campo. De repente otro sonido más acorde a nuestra situación sustituyó a la risa. El ruido de carne y huesos siendo cortados. Me sentía increíblemente frustrado ante mi impotencia y mi estupidez. Ella había confiado en mí, nunca llevaba otro guardaespaldas, y sin embargo yo me había relajado permitiendo que la atacaran y mi debilidad me impedía prevenir lo que parecía ya estar sucediendo. A diferencia de esa noche cuando me encontré a la Maestra cuando tomé mi inminente muerte como algo muy natural, ahora me sentía inmensamente inútil, quería negarlo con todas mis fuerzas, remediarlo, hacer algo al respecto. Mi desesperación creció, todo parecía haber acabado pero cuando salté para morir intentando cumplir mi deber me encontré con uno de los gigantes decapitados. Ante mis atónitos pronto los otros dos estaban también muertos. Y como si su asesino no tuviera lo suficiente con una precisión digna de doctor descuartizó los tres cuerpos. Mientras caía la lluvia de sangre y partes logré ver al autor de todo eso. No me hubiera extrañado si hubieran llegado refuerzos o una traición pero a quien vi me quito el aliento.

Mitsuki estaba en medio de la lluvia de carne y sangre. Ahí estaba, con la cara con la sonrisa de una niña, mientras la sangre parecía sudor rojo después de un día de intenso ejercicio bajo un abrasador sol. Estaba ahí, como si nada hubiera pasado, como si no hubiera masacrado a más de diez hombres en una fracción de segundo. Sin prisas, levantó su cara hacía el líquido que caía del cielo, como si disfrutara de un refrescante chaparrón veraniego. Tenía la misma expresión que ponía con esos pequeños placeres diarios, esa expresión de inocencia frente a las maravillas de la vida, como si hubiera encontrado una flor que le maravillara, o una nube que incitara su imaginación. Era la perversión de la mujer que había conocido y llegado a apreciar, esa que desentonaba tanto en el violento ambiente, pues realmente era una habitante del Harukaze. No, era algo más, era su encarnación, inocente, sin malicia y llena de violencia. Era como si la viera por primera vez.

No fue hasta que esta revelación hubo calado hasta el fondo de mí ser que me fijé en cómo había sido posible esa masacre. Esa espada que siempre me había parecido tan inocua, no sólo era rara por su doble filo y lo recta de su hoja. Escondida en esa simplicidad, la espada estaba dividida en diferentes secciones, haciendo que su verdadera forma fuera más similar a un látigo con filo, que a una espada. Nunca en mi vida había visto un arma así. Era engañosa, y en las manos de Mitsuki tenía una precisión y fuerzas impresionantes, que me hacían darme cuenta de que realmente ella no necesitaba mi protección. Para cuando salí del trance de mis reflexiones vi la mirada de mi supuesta protegida me estaba observando fijamente.

-Muy mal, cachorrito. No viniste a salvarme rápidamente.

-No podía ir a lo loco o me habrían matado. – Intenté excusarme.

-Eso es cierto. Y no me gustaría que mataran a mi cachorro. ¿Podrías haber llegado a ayudarme?

-Con suficiente tiempo, supongo que sí.

-Eso no está bien. Debes de ser más rápido en la protección. Si no, no serías un buen guardaespaldas. Unos debiluchos como estos debiste de matarlos velozmente.

-Lo siento. No podía pensar.- Mis emociones me habían traicionado en ese momento y lo sabía. La idea de perder a alguien me había llevado a tal estado que mi espada me había fallado. Ese breve encuentro me había mostrado una gran debilidad, una que no estaba en la técnica, estaba en mí, en mi mente, y de no erradicarla, podía ser el fin, para mí y para quienes confiaban en mí.

-Bueno, no te preocupes cachorrito. Era la primera vez que tenías que hacerla de guardaespaldas. Estoy segura de que mejorarás.- Ella parecía no preocuparle en nada el problema en el que nos habíamos visto envueltos, supongo que porque sabía que no había peligro real.

-Gracias.- Y frente a su ánimo, yo estaba completamente alicaído.

-Ya se. Te entrenaré. Como ves mi arma es bastante rara, así que podrás sorprender a tus enemigos. Y además le puedo pedir a Sanjuro que te entrene más con cuchillos son su especialidad. Y puedo buscar a alguien que…- Deje de prestar atención. Ya sabía que en sus planes mis opiniones importaban poco, así que sólo me quede callado, dejando que ella refinara sus planes, los que luego cumpliría al pie de la letra.

Durante el tiempo de regreso decidí mejor ponerme a pensar que había pasado y que podía sacar de ello. Ahora sabía que mi primera impresión de Mitsuki era correcta. Era una asesina peligrosa y sólo me tenía de compañía como una mascota. Ser un guardaespaldas era secundario, estando más porque quería mi compañía y entretenerse conmigo. Ahora lo más importante, sobre el ataque. Tenía que recordar todo detalle para informárselo a Kambei, para saber quiénes eran los responsables. Así pues empecé a hacer un recuento mental de la situación. Primero un conteo de los atacantes. Estaban los tres que me habían detenido. Después había unos nueve más en el ataque directo a Mitsuki. Ese era otro dato interesante. Habían estudiado la rutina, así que debían haber estado en una posición para observarnos durante días, para notar cualquier cosa que se pudiera aprovechar, incluido el lugar donde atacaron. No parecían cansados, así que o habían estado acampando cerca de nuestro territorio o eran de un grupo vecino. Todo había pasado muy rápido, pero había logrado ver que todos tenían tatuajes, específicamente tatuajes azules en la cabeza y el rostro. Eso era todo lo relevante que podía pensar. Terminé de refinar detalles para el tiempo que habíamos llegado a nuestro cuartel general.

Una vez ahí tanto Kambei como Ao, que debían de haber estado discutiendo algunos detalles del manejo de la banda, se quedaron con los ojos fijos en nuestros cuerpos llenos de sangre. De entrada no se podía saber sí estábamos heridos o no, así que las primeras preguntas fueron para ver si necesitábamos alguna atención médica. Antes incluso de que pudiéramos responder ya habían mandado a buscar a Aka y la Maestra por si eran necesarias. La chica que me acompañaba desestimó enseguida la situación, simplemente diciendo que unos hombres nos habían atacado. El líder de la banda intentó sacarle más detalles. El interrogatorio resultó fútil y para cuando un exasperado Kambei decidió cambiar el objetivo de sus preguntas hacia mí, no sólo las dos curanderas habían llegado, Sanjuro y Shiro también nos había honrado con su presencia. Cuando las dos mujeres habían entrado, la joven pelirroja traía los ojos rojos y llorosos y me pareció como si estuviera a punto de saltar sobre mí al verme. También la Maestra parecía estresada al llegar, pero las dos se habían calmado al escuchar que nada nos había pasado. Así pues por fin fui capaz de exponer los acontecimientos. Fui lo más conciso y detallado posible, aunque de forma casi inconsciente decidí que no era necesario explicar cosas sobre el estilo de mi protegida, pues sentí que ni era relevante para la historia ni era prudente si podía ser cierto que hubiera enemigos cerca. Parece ser que mi historia fue satisfactoria, pues ninguna pregunta me fue hecha. Después de esto Kambei se quedo un momento callado, expulsó a los guardias de la sala, quedándonos los líderes y el grupo de la Maestra. Volvió a quedarse callado un momento y luego nos dio sus consideraciones sobre el asunto.

-Bueno, creo que el grupo responsable del ataque son los vecinos del norte, los Torturadores.- Por lo que tenía entendido ese no era el nombre oficial del grupo, pero eran conocidos por una especial afición a esa práctica.- La parte buena, es que como no han tenido que pasar por ningún territorio ajeno al suyo, así que no hay una lianza en nuestra contra. La mala es que alguien nos agredió. Si simplemente hubieran atacado a alguien cualquiera, incluso podríamos haberlo dejado pasar, pero un ataque a nuestra líder es imperdonable. Vamos a barrer a esos bastardos. No quedará nadie, su nombre desaparecerá. Es así de simple.

-¿Nuestra líder?- Pregunté inocentemente. Siempre había considerado a los tres que estaban ahí como iguales en la jerarquía.

-Sí. Ella es nuestra líder, al menos en nombre, pues es la más poderosa por aquí, aunque como le aburre simplemente me deja a mí tomar la mayoría de las decisiones. Pero eso no es importante. Ya tengo un plan para atacar a esos cabrones, aunque quería más tiempo para refinar detalles con Ao-kun, pero que se le va a hacer.

-¿Ya tienen un plan?- Era Aka la que preguntaba está vez, algo sorprendida. Entendía su forma inocente de pensar. Habíamos estado en paz, no tenía sentido ver la forma de atacar a los demás, lo mejor era mantenerse calmados.

-Por supuesto. Aunque ahora no haya grandes ataques estamos en guerra. Y nuestro objetivo es destruir a todos los rivales. Bueno, si no hay más preguntas me gustaría explicarles el plan.

Se notaba que lo tenía bien pensado. Nuestro grupo era de menor tamaño, así que simplemente atacarlos directamente era peligroso. Sin embargo ellos se basaban en números, no tenían ningún luchador más allá del promedio. El plan de Kambei era simple. Un pequeño grupo se tendría que infiltrar lo más posible en territorio enemigo. Una vez dentro tendrían que hacer el mayor escándalo posible. Mientras tanto unos cuantos elegidos se infiltrarían aún más, asesinado al líder, de quien nos proporcionaron la descripción. Una vez tomada la cabeza, esperaba que el caos ocasionado permitiera a los atacantes regresaran a salvo. Sería peligroso y por supuesto nos tocaría a nosotros encargarnos de todo. La Maestra, Aka y Ao, junto con Tetsu y un grupo selecto serían la distracción. Shiro y yo nos encargaríamos del asesinato. El ataque sería el día siguiente en la noche. Era así de simple. Había un mapa muy esquemático, con un lugar más o menos general de donde encontraríamos al objetivo, que debíamos aprendernos para el ataque. No había más instrucciones y una falta de preguntas sobre el asunto hicieron que la reunión terminara, todo mundo libre de irse por su lado. Mitsuki quería llevarme enseguida para practicar con su extraña arma, pero Kambei se mostró inflexible alegando que debía descansar y prepararme para el ataque, dándome el resto del día libre. Y aunque no teníamos por que quedarnos juntos, eso fue lo que hicimos la Maestra y sus alumnos, excepto por Shiro que se fue casi saltando con su expresión sonriente. Los que quedamos atrás no parecíamos tan optimistas. Aka parecía al borde de las lágrimas, aunque no podría decir si era miedo por el peligro, horror por las acciones que debíamos tomar, enojo por la injusticia de ser los elegidos, o alguna otra emoción la que provocaba esa reacción, probablemente una combinación de varias. Los otros dos eran más fáciles de leer y ambos mostraban la misma expresión, enojo. Ao sabía del plan pero su apretada mandíbula indicaba su desagrado ante la situación, pues probablemente había colaborado en la creación del plan pero no había pensado la posición que nos pondría. Sin embargo la cara de la morena era la que expresaba la mayor molestia. Parecía que quería arrancarle la cabeza a los que nos habían encargado la misión. No sólo estaba enojada, llena de rabia, también tenía una cara que revelaba un profundo sentimiento de traición, e incluso algo que parecía ser culpa. Fue en ese momento que me di cuenta que durante la negociación con Tetsu debía incluir cierta clausula para evitar cosas demasiado peligrosas para nosotros. Pero ese trato fue violado, y lo que era peor ella parecía que ella no podía hacer lo mismo, no podía sacarnos ni salirse. Y eso parecía tenerla profundamente alterada en esos momentos. En lo personal, estaba molesto por estar en una misión suicida y preocupación por mis compañeros.

Nos manteníamos muy cerca el uno del otro, pero el silencio era absoluto. Nadie parecía saber que decir. Así pues éramos cinco caminando, las cuatro personas y el silencio. Íbamos sin rumbo alguno, tal vez simplemente buscando un lugar solitario para poder cada quien encerrarse en su pequeño mundo personal. Sin embargo parecía darnos un miedo terrible el estar verdaderamente solos. Sólo podía saber lo que pasaba por mi mente, que era el conocimiento que tal vez el día siguiente no los volvería a ver, pero estaba bastante seguro que ellos pensaban algo similar, por lo que el estar juntos era natural. De forma automática llegamos al lugar donde solíamos acampar, un ligero llamado al hogar. Fuimos al centro del lote baldío, donde una mancha negra marcaba el lugar donde solía encenderse la fogata y de forma casi instintiva nos sentamos alrededor del inexistente calor del fuego. Nuestras miradas bajas solamente buscaban los pies de los demás, intentando leernos mutuamente, pero con miedo de cruzar miradas, cuando sí podríamos saber que pensaban, pero nos tendríamos que abrir también, así que preferimos quedarnos así. Las horas pasaron sin movimientos. La noche llegó, pero ni siquiera había ánimos de tener un fuego. Ao se retiró pronto a dormir. Pasó bastante tiempo antes de que de forma sorpresiva la Maestra dijera algo.

-Lo siento.- Su voz estaba entrecortada, como si la forzara a salir.

-¿Qué?- Aka parecía desconcertada. Y cuando vi su cara débilmente iluminada por la luna, parecía a punto de colapsar. Para ella, para todos nosotros, nuestra mentora era siempre un refugio. Yo apenas había visto una pequeña ventana de debilidad, pero aún así el verla pidiendo disculpas era demasiado. Había admitido miedo, pero disculparse era algo diferente. A pesar de todo, ella no había dejado de ser una fuerza para nosotros. Incluso cuando me había confesado el tener miedo, pero lo había hecho con consejos, que me había demostrado una gran fuerza en el fondo de su ser. Pero una disculpa la hacía parecer vulnerable.- No.- La dulce voz de Aka había adquirido una fuerza espectacular.- Usted no tiene la culpa de esto. No hay razón para disculparse.- Sus ojos eran penetrantes e inspiraban una confianza en sus palabras. Sabía que lo que decía era cierto, pero su perfil me inspiró a hablar también.

-Ella tiene la razón. Se le nota en la cara que esto no estaba en los planes. Que la traicionaron. No tiene por que disculparse.- Supongo que oír esas palabras de ánimo era lo que necesitaba en esos momentos. Habían sido pocas y simples palabras, pero pronunciadas en el momento justo. Así pues, una suave sonrisa de dibujó en su cara.

-Gracias.- Dijo de forma casi imperceptible.

-Y eso va también para ti, Ao-kun.- Dijo con voz bien alta hacia el bulto que era nuestro amigo. No dijo nada, pero se revolvió de tal forma que admitía el estar despierto y escuchando. Y además la tensión de su cuerpo pareció bajar después de dicho comentario.

-Ustedes no tarden demasiado en irse a dormir.- Dijo la Maestra mientras se levantaba, dispuesta ella también a dormir.- Mañana tenemos un día largo. Y pasado mañana…- Un sonrisa, grande, desafiante se dibujo en su cara.- Celebraremos.

Pronto, las acompasadas respiraciones de los dos nos indicaron que esta vez sí se habían ido a dormir. Como si hubiera estando esperando el momento mi acompañante se acercó a mí lentamente y se agarró fuertemente de mi brazo. Esa gran fuerza, su determinación de hacía apenas unos minutos había desaparecido completamente. Ahora quedaba una chica, casi una niña, desconsolada, invadida por el miedo. Sus manos temblaban en violentos espasmos, totalmente descontrolados. Sus dedos se clavaban en mi carne, pero a pesar del dolor no hice nada para apartarla. Y menos podía hacer nada cuando varias frías gotas cayeron del despejado cielo sobre mi palma, sabía que debía hacer algo. El problema estaba en cuál era la acción que debía de tomar. Primero la deje así un tiempo, pero no se sentía correcto. Así con el brazo libre hice que se soltara de mi brazo pero ofreciendo el cuerpo y me acerqué más a ella. Pasando mi recién liberado brazo por sus hombros y le di el mío para que pudiera llorar en paz. Pareció agradecer el gesto y las lágrimas fluyeron más libremente. Antes debía de estar conteniéndose, pero en ese momento se había liberado. Lloró profusamente y sollozaba tan quedamente que apenas podía escucharla. No supe cuanto tiempo estuvimos en esa posición, pero hasta que ella no terminó no moví ni un músculo. Cuando las lágrimas dejaron de fluir sabía que debía decirle algo. Lentamente acerqué mi mano a su cara y levanté su barbilla, para poder ver directamente a sus enrojecidos ojos.

-No te preocupes.- Quería sonar lo más natural posible, pero sabía que mi voz salía forzada.- Todo estará bien mañana. No hay nadie tan fuerte como nosotros. Si alguien puede sobrevivir, somos nosotros.- Hablaba atropelladamente, buscando la frase correcta. A parte de asegurarle que viviríamos no sabía que más decir. Sólo se me ocurrió una cosa más.- Yo te protegeré. Aunque este lejos, si me necesitas ahí estaré. Simplemente lanza algo visible al aire e iré corriendo. Eres la mejor en la manipulación de reiatsu, lanza una pequeña cantidad al aire y yo lo sabré. No me importa la misión. Iré a ayudarte, a ayudarlos, sin la menor duda. No dejaré que nada te pase.- Ella simplemente se sonrojó de una forma espectacular como respuesta. Sonrió ligeramente y movió el rostro, evitando mi mirada. Algo más me faltaba decir o no habría reaccionado de esa forma. Y me acordé de nuestra primera batalla, de su miedo a matar y de que yo lo hiciera.- Y no te preocupes. No tendrás que matar, y yo haré lo posible por evitarlo. No te preocupes.- Sin embargo no sabía que tan efectivas habían sido estas palabras pues había vuelto a enterrar su cabeza en mi hombro, aunque no estaba llorando. Estuvo un poco más de tiempo así, volvió a levantarse, aun roja, pero bastante menos.

-Gracias, Kuro-chan.- Y con una velocidad increíble planto sus labio sobre mi mejilla, cerca de la comisura de mi boca. Era la primera vez que alguien me besaba. Fue bastante rápido y fugaz. Y cuando me volteé a verla ella ya había salido corriendo hacia su cama, donde se arropó rápidamente, cubriéndose desde la cabeza hasta los pies. Y así me dejó, sin entender que acababa de pasar y dejándome confundido toda la noche.

Cuando nos despertamos el día siguiente nuestra actitud era radicalmente diferente. No íbamos a dejarnos morir. Íbamos a luchar y ganaríamos, regresando todos con vida. No dejaríamos que nos mataran. Estábamos decididos a sobrevivir y estar deprimidos no ayudaría para nada. Tomamos el día con calma, o al menos toda la calma que podíamos reunir. Una vez disipadas las nubes sobre su cabeza la maestra era la más relajada, probablemente restos de ser una shinigami con varias batallas sobre sus hombros. Así pues ella nos decía que preocuparnos antes de tiempo no tenía razón de ser, y simplemente nos dijo de mantenernos alerta y hacer las preparaciones pertinentes, como ver que las armas estuvieran en perfecto estado. No había demasiado que hacer, excepto ver a los que se iban reuniendo en el lugar para añadirse al grupo y hablar un poco con ellos. A pesar de la ociosidad no pude tener un solo momento para hablar con Aka, que aunque parecía mantenerse cerca de mí todo el tiempo siempre que quería mencionarle algo buscaba la forma de alejarse un tiempo, para después regresar como si nada hubiera pasado. Estuvimos así hasta poco después del anochecer, cuando empezamos la marcha al territorio enemigo.

Shiro, quién se había incorporado poco antes de partir, y yo viajaríamos un rato con el pequeño grupo de quince personas, supuestamente la élite del grupo. Sin embargo eso era bastante falso. Excepto por Tetsu y nosotros, los demás eran luchadores de categoría más bien baja, pues enviar a todos tus mejores luchadores a una misión suicida sería bastante tonto. Caminamos juntos hasta entrar en el territorio enemigo, donde nos separamos. Shiro y yo nos fuimos cada quien por su lado, corriendo a la mayor velocidad posible, como si fuera una carrera. Antes de irme intenté sonreírle a Aka, para animarla, y ella me respondió a su vez con el mismo gesto. Los restantes también se separarían, pero irían a un lugar determinado, donde, cuando se reunieran suficientes, empezarían la distracción. Nosotros buscábamos a un hombre viejo y tuerto, con el pelo canoso cortado bastante corto, que siempre vestía de blanco, enseñando su pecho lleno de cicatrices y con un gran tatuaje azul de un demonio. Aunque lo encontráramos debíamos esperar hasta que la distracción fuera lo suficientemente grande, para llevar el caos hasta el extremo dentro del grupo enemigo.

Así empezó la infiltración. Los dos asesinos salimos corriendo enseguida, mientras que los otros se dispersaban más lentamente. Mi prioridad era evitar cualquier encuentro por lo que decidí aprovechar los techos bajos y las zonas oscuras para moverme. Iba descalzo para minimizar el ruido. Por suerte estaban bastante relajados los guardias, quienes probablemente de la agresión en nuestra contra, así que manteniéndose callado y moviéndose de forma que minimizaba mi exposición era fácil pasar a esos despistados hombres. La seguridad era tan laxa que incluso un par de veces pude usar el shumpo para avanzar sobre zonas demasiado expuestas, sin riesgo de que la liberación de reiatsu llamara la atención. Pronto estaba en la zona correspondiente. Era demasiado sencillo. Ni siquiera se escuchaba el principio de la distracción. La zona no era demasiado grande y pronto llegué a una casa con tres hombres frente a una puerta. Uno dormía plácidamente, mientras que los otros estaban tensos frente a la puerta. Ahora mi movimiento tenía que ser mucho más cuidadoso. Arrastrándome sobre los tejados busqué algún punto de entrada razonable. La mayoría de las ventanas eran bastante pequeñas, sin embargo después de que terminara la casa en sí, había un muro que debía dar a un jardín interior. Y si eso era cierto, un buen salta de tejado a tejado me daría entrada, pues siempre había una puerta hacia el jardín. Así pues simplemente debía de esperar. Era una extraña mezcla de aburrimiento y tensión lo que sentía mientras aguzaba el oído. Mientras esperaba, los ruidos de gente teniendo sexo dentro de la casa era cada vez más evidente. Era una posición bastante incómoda, pero no tenía otra opción. El tiempo pasaba lentamente, así que no supe cuanto tiempo había pasado antes de escuchar el principio de la batalla.

A pesar de mis deseos de esperar a que el ruido fuera mayor eso no fue posible. Casi simultáneamente un pequeño asalto a menor escala sucedió enfrente de la casa. Shiro había atacado antes de lo pensado. Eso me dejaba dos opciones. Entrar a la casa y aprovechar la oportunidad presentada, que no sería demasiado problema pues por muy buenos que fueran los guardias el albino debía de poder lidiar con ellos, o ir en su ayuda. Mi decisión fue rápida. Ayudarlo sería lo mejor y luego entrar a terminar el trabajo. La duda no duró mucho tiempo. Mi compañero tenía la prioridad. Así pues abandoné mi posición ventajosa y corrí de nuevo a la entrada principal. Para cuando llegué uno de los guardias ya estaba muerto con la garganta abierta y los otros dos guardaban una distancia del luchador con una kusarigama, evaluando sus posibilidades. Lo que no se esperaban era que tuviera un compañero que atacara por la espalda. Mi mala suerte hizo que eligiera al más fuerte de los dos, pues mientras que el que ataqué reaccionó a tiempo para defenderse, mientras que el otro se quedó con una cara de sorpresa. Sin embargo esa reacción le costó la vida, pues mientras estaba procesando la información la cadena del arma de mi compañero se enroscó en su cuello y con un fuerte tirón pareció romperlo en un instante. Y a pesar de estar trabado contra un enemigo, Shiro consideró mejor opción el irse a cumplir la misión.

-Te encargo esto Kuro-chan. Yo me adelanto.- Vaya bastardo, me dejaba al que probablemente era el mejor luchador del grupo en solitario.

Era hábil, pero no lo suficiente. Intentó presionarme, sabiendo que si me daba la espalda perdería, para acabar lo antes posible la pelea e ir a ayudar a su jefe. Así pues, con aguantar suficiente tiempo y hacer crecer su desesperación debía de tener una buena oportunidad. El plan funcionó con una perfección pasmosa. Sus golpes cada vez eran más fuertes y con menos control, así que en un momento me presentó su nuca desprotegida. No quería matarlo así que ataque con el reverso de la espada y conteniendo al fuerza, esperando no desnucarlo. El golpe fue preciso y el pobre hombre cayó desplomado, pero aún con vida. Con ese obstáculo fuera del camino yo también penetré en el edificio. La casa no era muy grande y el fuerte olor a sangre me indicó hacia donde debía de correr. Cuando entre en una habitación con la puerta abierta me encontré que todo había terminado. El peliblanco estaba de pie en el centro de la habitación, con su arma ensangrentada y el cuerpo del viejo a sus pies. El desnudo y decrepito cuerpo era sin duda el del objetivo, pues cumplía todas las características, en especial el tatuaje de un demonio azul, que en esos momentos estaba cortado a la mitad, por el golpe fatal. Después de comprobar eso, paseé la vista por el cuarto, para ver si había algo más de interés. Y fue entonces que sentí un increíble frío recorrer mi cuerpo.

No es como si la imagen no la hubiera visto antes. Ahí estaba otro cuerpo. Una niña, bastante joven, aún sin desarrollar también estaba ahí. Estaba desnuda, con muy evidentes rastros de abuso. Además de grandes moretones en su piel y los labios partidos, su cuerpo mostraba también rasgos característicos de una violación, tanto constante como reciente. Era claro que los ruidos de gente teniendo relaciones eran ellos dos, y la niña había aprendido ya a no gritar y aguantar su situación, probablemente esperando que todo mejorara para ella. Sin embargo ese momento ya jamás llegaría, pues había muerto de un horrible tajo que casi la había partido completa desde el hombro hasta la cadera. Su pobre cara me carcomía el corazón. Las lágrimas, producto de su reciente violación aún no se secaban, sin embargo en su cara también había una gran sonrisa. Debió aparecer al ver a un hombre, blandiendo su espada y declarando que iba a matar a su torturador, ella debió de sentir que por fin sería libre, que su dolor había terminado. Sin embargo no había podido disfrutar de ese sentimiento antes de ser cortada de esa forma. Y lo que era peor, el pequeño puñal que estaba al lado de la inerte mano del jefe era incapaz de una herida similar, además de que la única sangre que la manchaba era la sangre su dueño había derramado. Sin embargo la hoja de la kusarigama, especialmente la que usaba Shiro por su extendida longitud, era más que capaz de lograrlo. Fue entonces cuando me fijé en mi compañero. Él estaba ahí, de pie, con la cara y el cuerpo lleno de sangre y una sonrisa de satisfacción pintada en el rostro. Cuando lo vi, simplemente no pude contenerme.

-¡¿Qué diablos pasó aquí?!

-Simplemente cumplí la misión. Nada más Kuro-chan.

-¿Nada más? ¡¿Nada más?! ¡¿Y ella?! ¡Ella no era parte de la misión!

-Creí que era un enemigo.

-¡¿Creíste que eras un enemigo?! ¡Está desnuda y desarmada! ¡¿Cómo pudiste pensar que era un enemigo?!

-Saltó después de que matará al objetivo. Creí que quería atacarme así que me defendí.

-¡Saltó después! ¡Cómo diablos pudiste confundirla con un enemigo si salta después de que matan a su jefe!

-Podría querer venganza.

-¡¿Venganza?! ¡¿Por qué querría venganza si podía salvar a su jefe?!

-No lo sé. Tú siempre dices que es matar o morir, y yo seguí eso.

-Pero matar inocentes…

-No sabía que era inocente. Suficiente charla. Debemos irnos de aquí.

Tenía razón. Debíamos irnos. Y yo había dicho eso muchas veces. Incluso los niños podían ser peligrosos aquí, había visto a muchos matando a adultos. Yo mismo había sido uno de ellos. Pero esa pobre chica, con la clara esperanza de que su sufrimiento había acabado, simplemente sabía que Shiro no debería de haberla matado. Y entonces entró la culpa. Tal vez si no hubiera dicho esas cosas ella estaría viva. Y sobre todo, si en vez de ir a ayudar a mi compañero hubiera entrado podría haberla salvado. Yo sabía que él podía encargarse de ese problema, problema que además era culpa suya, y sabía que el hombre no estaba solo, podía haber un inocente ahí. Sin embargo había juzgado mal, muy mal, y mis acciones habían causado su muerte. Aunque no podía asegurarlo, creía firmemente que de haber sido yo quien entrara podría haber evitado ese resultado. El albino no me esperó y ya había salido, cuando logré recuperar el control de mi cuerpo estaba sólo con los dos cadáveres. Sabía que debía irme, y no sólo por mi propia seguridad, pero debía ayudar a mis compañeros a escapar. Pero no podía irme así, tenía que hacer al menos algo como disculpa por no haber podido salvarla. Así pues, al menos me deshice de la parte superior de mi vestimenta, para al menos cubrir el cuerpo que empezaba a desintegrarse, al menos para cubrir su fea herida. Además le cerré los ojos, y al levantarme casi parecía como si la dejara durmiendo en ese lugar. Y aunque me habría gustado hacer algo más, al menos un pequeño funeral, pero los vivos me reclamaban, por lo que salí corriendo de ese lugar.

Cuando llegué afuera Shiro ya se había adelantado. De forma muy inteligente en vez de irse silenciosamente estaba gritando a los cuatro vientos que el jefe había muerto. Nadie veía quien lo decía, pero las palabras estaban causando efecto, pues la gente corría y gritaba a su vez, añadiendo al caos. Su estrategia era tan efectiva que yo no tuve que hacer nada. Mientras él se encargaba de esparcir la noticia yo corrí a la ayuda de los demás. Ellos estaban completamente rodeados, pero aguantaban bastante bien, con la Maestra, Ao, Tetsu y Aka en primera línea, aguantando el embiste, cuidando a los heridos, que estaban en el centro de la formación. Y a pesar de la abrumadora ventaja que tenían los asediadores, se respiraba su miedo. La noticia ya debía de haberles llegado y estaban desconcertados. Mi trabajo fue simple, con vencer a un par de hombres por la retaguardia se desmoronaron completamente. Creyendo que habían llegado refuerzos, y no sólo un hombre solitario. Con mi intervención todo el grupo salió corriendo dejando a los defensores solos. Todos estaban cansados e incluso los más hábiles tenían varias heridas superficiales. Aka-chan saltó a mi cuello en el momento que me distinguió, aunque yo no pude reunir los ánimos suficientes para responderle. Ese fue el único gesto que hubo antes de emprender la retirada, en la que tuvimos que ayudar a los más heridos. Era casi un milagro que nadie hubiera muerto, pero eso podía cambiar si no los llevábamos a un lugar seguro donde pudieran tratarlos las dos mujeres del grupo.

La suerte estuvo de nuestro lado por el resto de la noche. La gente con la que nos cruzamos no nos prestó atención, y así logramos llegar a nuestro territorio sin complicaciones. Después de llegar ayudé a instalarse a los que necesitaban y cuando me aseguré de que mi ayuda no era necesaria me fui de ahí. Necesitaba estar solo, pues la imagen y la culpa no me habían abandonado. Fui a un lugar retirado y construí una pequeña tumba que no tenía cuerpo que guardar. Cuando estaba me quedé ahí, sumido en reflexiones, pues esa cara con lagrimas y sonriente jamás me abandonaría, y nunca podría ver a mi amigo con los mismos ojos.


End file.
